Um Péssimo Dia
by Anna-Malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Draco está tendo um péssimo dia e só piora quando ele literalmente dá de frente com sua antiga e secreta paixão de Hogwarts. O que acontece quando Harry se recusa a deixá-lo ir sem que Draco concorde em ir em um encontro com ele? Harry x Draco - SLASH
1. Parte 1

**Nome Original:** A Bad Day

**Autor:** SilverDragon1610

**Nome Traduzido:** Um Péssimo Dia

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Notas/Autora:**

**Avisos:** Relação entre homens, palavreado, uma pequena cena Lemom.

**Pares**: HarryxDraco, com Draco/OC e Harry/Ginny mencionados.

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de HP não me pertencem. Eu apenas possuo os outros personagens que eu criei e as situações que eu os coloquei.

* * *

**Um Péssimo Dia**

Draco franziu fortemente as sobrancelhas ao sair do enorme predio, suas mãos enterradas nos bolsos de seu jeans enquanto ele fazia seu caminho descendo as escadas.

Em sua cabeça, passava e repassava a cena da qual ele acabara de sair.

_"Eu sinto muito, Sr..."._

_"Black", Draco ajudou, lutando com impeto de rodar os olhos._

_"Sr. Black", o gerente do banco continuou; sua voz suave e calma como se ele estivesse tentando explicar a uma criança porque eles não poderiam tomar um picolé. Draco estava sentindo-se verdadeiramente insultado. "Não há dinheiro o suficiente em sua conta para cobrir o pagamento", o homem disse, suas mãos calmamente depositadas em cima da mesa enquanto ele olhava para o loiro chocado._

_"Mas... como?", Draco perguntou, sacudindo sua cabeça de um lado para outro tentando entender o que havia saido de errado._

_Parecendo contrariado, ainda que tentasse mascarar sua irritação, o gerente do banco respirou fundo, e mais uma vez a criança estava sendo proibida de tomar seu picolé. "Se você quiser, eu posso olhar as suas transações das ultimas duas semanas", seus dedos já se movendo sobre o teclado antes mesmo que Draco desse sua permissão._

_"Claro", o loiro murmurou, descansando seus braços sobre a mesa, ao esperar ouvir para onde seu dinheiro havia ido._

_Após alguns segundos digitando códigos e senhas, o gerente acenou com a cabeça como se algo que tivesse aparecido na tela fosse exatamente o que ele esperava ver. Após escanear a lista, ele virou o monitor para o loiro, mostrando a ele as transações das últimas duas semanas._

_Começou a ficar obvio para onde o dinheiro tinha ido. Seus olhos cinzas estreitaram-se ao ler os detalhes. Oh sim, era obvio agora porque o cheque havia voltado. Ele definitivamente estava falido, algo que não era inteiramente novo para ele, embora fosse inesperado._

_Hoje, decididamente, não era seu dia._

_Primeiro, seu alrme não havia tocado, fazendo com que ele se atrasasse para sua consulta no oftamologista, e quando ele consegui chegar lá, ele descobriu que precisava de um novo par de oculos (o que somente era um enorme gasto a se pensar). Então ele descobriu, via celular, que seu cheque havia voltado por um pqgamento que ele havia feito há duas semanas por uma cama, e então quando ele tentou pagar pelo novo par de óculos, ele descobriu que não havia fundo o suficiente em sua conta. Ele estava inteiramente falido, e ele não havia pago metade de suas contas!_

_Lutando contra a rosnado de frustração, Draco leu as palavras de novo, toda a história começando a se tornar real, real demais. Josephine estava começando a mostrar suas garras._

_Toda transação feita, foi feita - sem dúvida - por algo idiota e totalmente dispensavel. Quando ele havia terminado com a mulher três meses atrás, ele deveria esperar por essa reviravolta. Ela sempre tinha aquele olhar 'Eu lhe farei se arrepender por me deixar'. Então essa era a sua vingança por ele a deixar. Patetica, mas... ainda efetiva, vendo que agora ele estava totalmente quebrado._

_O gerente continuou esperando, seus dedos batendo irritavelmente na mesa, seus olhos repousando sobre o loiro, esperando que ele entendesse que, sim, não haveriam mais picolés a caminho._

_Mantendo sua compostura tão calma quanto conseguisse - o que no momento não era muita - Draco inclinou-se para frente. "Há um jeito de cancelar o cartão?", ele perguntou, seus olhos estreitados, desafiando o homem a dar uma negativa, ele foi recompensado com um positivo aceno de cabeça e o gerente virou o monitor outra vez para si, seus dedos trabalhando rapidamente no teclado._

_"Ok, eu o bloqueei, então não pode mais usá-lo. Mas nós precisamos que você assine esse documento para o total cancelamento do cartão", o homem disse, abrindo uma gaveta e retirando uma pasta de arquivo. Ele retirou dela um papel e depois de escrever algumas linhas e prencher alguns quadrados, ele o deslisou até o loiro._

_Draco acenou em concordancia, sua mão correndo cansadamente por seus cabelos. "Ok", ele disse enquanto seus olhos escaneavam o formulario, para ter certeza do que estava assinando. Tudo parecia ser apenas um simples procedimento, nada parecendo fora do comum. Com a caneta que havia sido estendida a ele, Draco assinou na area designada._

_"E algum tipo de identidade, a carteira de motorista serve", o homem adicionou ao observar Draco assinando o papel._

_Suspirando o loiro retirou sua carteira de couro preto. Abrindo-a, ele facilmente puxou sua carteira de motorista, mostrando a ao homem, que acenou positivamente após uma rápida olhada._

_Entregando o formulario de volta, ele assistiu enquanto o gerente continuou digitando no teclado, as vezes pousando seus olhos sobre o papel apenas para conferir alguns dados. "Ok, está feito, seu cartão foi cancelado. Isso é tudo?", ele perguntou, seus olhos questionantes, ainda com a cortesia treinada de volta para Draco, que sacudiu a cabeça com um suspiro. "Ok então. Obrigado", o gerente disse, já olhando sobre o ombro do loiro para o proximo cliente._

Fazendo seus caminho vagarosamente, suas mãos ainda enterradas em seus bolsos, Draco deu um suspiro de frustração.

O que ele havia feito para merecer tudo isso? O que ele havia feito para enfurecer os deuses tanto para que eles o punissem com um dia tão horrivel? Será que hoje aconteceria algo de bom para ele?

Ele fez seu caminho até seu carro - um Kia marrom escuro, o primeiro carro que ele teve e o unico carro para ele - embora não fosse O carro, era seu. Os se aproximar do carro, os olhos do loiro foram atraidos por pequeno papel branco preso embaixo do para-brisa esquerdo. Com um passo muito mais devagar e uma pequena contração de seus musculos faciais - que rapidamente foi aumentando - o loiro aproximou-se do carro, seus olhos grudados no pequeno papel que apenas ajudava a piorar ainda mais seus dia. Se ele soubesse que tudo isso fosse acontecer hoje, ele teria continuado na cama e escapado de tudo isso.

Ele não pode impedir-se de amargamente pensar em seus pais e como eles se orgulhariam dele, sabendo que seu filho - não apenas estava vivendo no mundo trouxa, era amigo de trouxas e estava empregado em emprego trouxa - também estava constantemente perdendo dinheiro. Deveria ser a primeira vez que um Malfoy estavesse falido.

Com um sentimento de nauseas em seu estomago, Draco puxou a multa de seu carro, seus olhos vagando sobre ela, enquanto tentava ver qual era seu valor. Trezentos Dolares.

Fechando seus olhos, o loiro sentiu uma grande vontade de gritar. Sua mão estava tão apertada em volta do papel, que suas unhas começaram a cortar o papel, na esperança que aquilo gritasse de dor... e embora o papel não gritasse e nem implorasse por perdão, Draco sentiu-se compelido em continuar com sua ação destruidora.

Entretanto, sabendo a estupidez que seria descontar sua raiva na multa, ele resmungou e destrancou a porta do carro e arremesando a desprezivel multa dentro do carro desejando que ela aterrizasse pesadamente em algum lugar, e que se partisse fazendo muito barulho... e não flutuasse sem fazer nenhum som, aterrizando alegremente lá, o valor da multa brilhando para ele.

De novo, o desejo de Draco não havia sido realizado, e Draco estava pronto para se desesperar.

Mais uma vez, ele teve que se lembrar enquanto deslizava para dentro do carro que o papel _não _iria gritar de dor, então ele não poderia descontar sua raiva nele.

Girando a chave, com a ajuda de murmurios de ameaças de destruir seu humor caso o carro não cooperasse, Draco teve seu desejo agraciado quando o motor funcionou. Tendo certeza que tudo estava em ordem, Draco concluiu que o carro era seguro o suficiente para chegar em casa inteiro.

Saindo de sua vaga no estacionamento, o loiro fez seu caminho pela estrada.

Quando ele deixou Hogwarts - com ótimos N.E.M.s. - Draco havia se mudado para o mundo trouxa, claro que não carregando a vergonha da familia Malfoy ao fazer isso. Toda sua familia havia mostrado sua desaprovação enquanto ele empacotava seus pertences. Eles fizeram com que ele tivesse certeza que entendeu quando eles disseram para que ele nunca procurasse por eles, mesmo que ele precisasse de ajuda, pois eles nunca ajudariam um traidor ou um amante de trouxa.

Draco tinha aceitado o arranjo. Ele vivia uma tranquila e feliz vida no mundo trouxa, livre das obrigações trazidas pelo nome Malfoy e eles o haviam deixado em paz, fingindo que ele não existia. Na opinião dele, tinha sido a solução perfeita.

Agora, seis anos depois, ele não tinha tanta certeza. Claro, que ele estivera quebrado algumas vezes, mas ele normalmente conseguia de reerguer no final. Mas hoje, hoje ele estava começando a pensar que o mundo o estava o punindo por esta sua decisão. Que a Familia Malfoy havia decidido mostrar a ele que ele não conseguia sobreviver no mundo sem eles o suportando.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Draco resmungou. Não importava o quanto sua vida fosse dificil, não importava o quão pobre ele fosse ou o quanto ele precisasse de ajuda, sua familia seriam o ultimo lugar onde ele iria. Ele poderia sobreviver sem a ajuda deles. Ele tinha vivido seis anos sem a ajuda dele, por que ele desistiria agora?

Agora, com esse pensamento o animando - mesmo que fosse um pouco - Draco continuou a dirigir, olhando enquanto os predios de tornavam menores e mais distantes um dos outros e a aparição de arvores ladeando a estrada.

Ele vivia em uma pequena vizinhança afastada das grandes areas. Ele gostava de sua casa, era pequena, confortavel e decente, algo que não gritava DINHEIRO - embora esse fosse o teme que ele usou durante toda sua infancia e adolescencia, era tambem uma coisa que agora ele não podia pagar - mas era o _seu lar_, e era muito aconchegante. Embora ele não se impostasse em se mudar.

Com outro pensamento que envolvia finanças entrando em sua cabeça, Draco retesiou seus musculos, suas mãos apertando mais ainda o volante, os nós dos dedos se tornando brancos. E não ajudou olhar mais uma vez para a multa que reposava no chão do carro... como ele arranjaria dinheiro para pagar aquilo?

Ele rapidamente levantou o olhar quando ele ouviu o barulho de pneus cantando seguidos pelo inconfunfivel som de uma buzina. Ele muito tarde para agir, e tudo o que Draco poderia fazer para tentar escapar da colisão de frente era girar o volante para o lado e enfiar seu pé no freio.

Dentro de segundos o carro bateu de lado em um BMW Z4 preta com um violento solavanco e um som ensurdecedor.

Draco foi jogado para frente entes de se arremessado para tras em seu assento pela força do impacto.

Fechando seus olhos e tentando acalmar sua respiração, Draco levantou uma mão que tremia violentamente, até sua testa onde ele já sentia um pequeno ferimento já formado de quando havia batido a cabeça no volante.

Por que os deuses o odiavam tanto?

Com um gemido Draco abriu seus olhos, permitindo que seu olhar passasse pelo vidro quebrado de seu carro para o outro carro que estava muito perto dele, mostrando danos consideraveis.

"Que merda!", ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto assistia a porta do carro em que ele havia batido abrir e o motorista sair. Devagar e não com muita vontade, Draco também saiu de seu carro, ainda um pouco trêmulo.

Felizmente os deuses não odiavam ele _tanto _assim - finalmente algo bom e barato ao mesmo tempo.

Draco estava aliviado ao descobrir que ele não estava ferido seriamente. Apenas o ferimento na testa, que mais tarde iria aparecer em sua testa, onde ele havia batido no volante, algo que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas e olhar para seu carro

imaginando o que havia acontecido com seus airbags. Mas, mesmo assim, sem ossos quebrados, sem fraturas na cabeça, sem sangue... ele estava vivo e estava bem... mesmo que recebesse algumas contas extras e entrasse em choque ao ver o valor delas.

Ao levantar os olhos, mesmo que ainda não se sentisse preparado para encarar o irritado motorista do outro carro, ele também não estava preparado para encontrar um par de olhos verdes arregalados de surpresa.

**Nota da Tradutora**:

Primeiro de tudo, não me matem! rsrsrsrs. Eu sei que não devia parar aí, mas eu vou postar o resto essa semana mesmo, é que eu estive tão ocupado e meu pc não tem cooperado, eu tive que traduzir usando WordPad, que eu odeio, porque meu Word não quer abrir!

Essa primeira parte é dedicada a TachelBlack, por sempre me pertubar (rsrsrsrsrs) e por ela sempre perguntar quando eu ia postar essa fic.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e esperem que logo irei também atualizar minha outras fics.

Beijos

Anna Malfoy


	2. Parte 2

**Nome Original:** A Bad Day

**Autor**: SilverDragon1610

**Nome Traduzido:** Um Péssimo Dia

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Notas/Autora:**

**Avisos:** Relação entre homens, palavreado, uma pequena cena Lemom.

**Pares**: HarryxDraco, com Draco/OC e Harry/Ginny mencionados.

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de HP não me pertencem. Eu apenas possuo os outros personagens que eu criei e as situações que eu os coloquei.

**Um Péssimo Dia**

**Parte 02**

_Ao levantar os olhos, mesmo que ainda não se sentisse preparado para encarar o irritado motorista do outro carro, ele também não estava preparado para encontrar um par de olhos verdes arregalados de surpresa_.

A expressão que se formou no rosto de Draco era muito parecida com a do motorista na sua frente, exceto por som de horror que ele emitiu, enquanto o outro motorista apenas permaneceu parado em choque e em silêncio.

Ali, a menos de dois metros, estava parado ninguém mais que Harry Potter! O mesmo Harry Potter que ele tinha conhecido em seus anos escolares, o mesmo Harry Potter que ele implicou sem descanso durante sete anos... o mesmo Harry Potter que agora tinha superado seu estado de choque e estava cruzando seus braços sobre o peito, inclinando-se contra seu carro e sorrindo para ele, com seus olhos brilhando com alguma tipo de emoção que Draco não conseguia saber.

Este não era realmente o seu dia.

Com um gemido, Draco encostou-se em seu próprio carro, sua energia lentamente saindo de seu corpo enquanto os acontecimentos do dia finalmente caiam sobre si, e agora mais isso! Correndo uma mão em seus cabelos, ele olhou de volta para o homem alto, seus olhos tão cheios de temor que ele nem se preocupou em esconder.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou ainda mais, uma emoção desconhecida brilhou ainda mais em seus olhos.

"Potter", Draco disse, seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente enquanto ele tentava não se descontrolar. "Perfeito", ele resmungou para si mesmo.

"Draco, que maravilha esbarrar em você... ou ao contrário, como é o nosso caso", Harry declarou, seus olhos percorrendo os carros batidos antes que voltassem ao loiro de novo.

Recuando um pouco pela escolha de palavras de Harry, Draco suspirou. "É Bom ver você também", ele disse, seus olhos descansassem sobre o outro homem.

O loiro notou pequenas... mas notáveis mudanças no moreno.

Harry era alto, provavelmente estava um pouco mais alto que da última vez que Draco o havia visto no sétimo ano. Ele era quase uma cabeça mais alta que Draco, algo pelo qual ele não tinha ficado muito feliz.

Fora a sua altura, o físico de Harry tinha mudado muito pouco. Ele continuava com uma aparência forte e atlética, deveria possuir alguns músculos bem definidos por baixo de sua camisa de seda vermelha escura, assim como sua cor bronzeada.

Seu cabelo escuro continuava a mesma bagunça de sempre, mas agora aparentava o _look_ de rico rebelde, ainda possuindo uma poderosa atração, não uma atração do tipo 'Eu esqueci de pentear meu cabelo quando eu acordei'... Draco ainda tentava imaginar como um cabelo podia apontar para tantas direções.

Seus olhos continuavam o mesmo verde jade escuro, ainda mostrando aquele brilho de poder, lembrando aqueles que o conhecia, que Harry Potter era atualmente o bruxo mais poderoso que andava pelo planeta, assim o único que foi capaz de derrotar Voldemort inúmeras vezes.

Draco ainda se lembrava quando ele usava aqueles óculos horríveis, antes de se livrar deles em seu sexto ano. Quando Harry usava aqueles óculos, parecia que eles escondiam seus poder, como se eles escondessem sua verdadeira extensão. Mas olhando para aqueles olhos nítidos e descobertos agora, Draco podia vividamente sentir o quão poderoso era aquele bruxo, era excitante, mas ainda levemente exasperante, vendo que esse poderoso bruxo o odiava, e ele acabava de bater em seu carro caro.

Embora Harry continuasse tão gostoso quanto Draco lembrava dele ser, embora ele parecesse muito mais gostoso com aquele jeans preto apertado, a camisa de manga comprida de seda vermelha e o longo casaco de couro, e não esquecendo os óculos escuros que foram empurrados para o alto de sua cabeça, escondendo parcialmente o bagunçado cabelo, mas mesmo com tudo isso, Draco não estava preparado para ver a conta que certamente o iria fazer afundar mais ainda e para a depressão que seguiria a isso.

Com um pequeno suspiro, o loiro tentou não morder o lábio, "Ok, eu sei que você está tendo um dia no campo, mas eu tenho outros lugares para ir. De quanto é o estrago?", ele perguntou.

"Quanto?", Harry questionou, seus olhos percorrendo os danos de seu carro. "Bem, é difícil dizer. Está é uma BMW Z4, não um carro barato como...", ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao tentar decifrar qual era o carro de Draco, algo que fez o loiro corar levemente pela diferença considerável dos carros. Mas e daí? O carro continuava a ser seu bebê!

"Deixa isso quieto, Potter. Ouça, eu não estou com humor para isso, agora você pode me dar o maldito custo do conserto para que possamos seguir nossos caminhos?", ele falou ríspido ao enterrar sua mão em seu bolso e a manter ali.

Harry não aparentou ter sido afetado pela forma ríspida que Draco falou, e ele meramente sorriu encantadoramente. "Eu não te vejo desde a escola", ele declarou, fazendo o loiro piscar em sinal de confusão. "O que você tem feito?", o ex-grifinório perguntou, seus treinados sobre Draco com interesse.

Franzindo a testa, e sentindo-se um pouco mais confuso que antes, Draco esfregou sua testa. "Por que você quer saber? Ouça Potter, eu tive um dia particularmente péssimo, eu apreciaria se você apenas me desse um custo estimado dos reparos", Draco disse, fechando os olhos exausto.

"Hm, agora este dia está se tornando particularmente interessante. Malfoy, eu acabei de ouvir você... suplicando algo a mim, Harry Potter?", o moreno perguntou, suas sobrancelhas levantadas em surpresa.

O loiro não aparentava mais estar impressionado pelo moreno ao fechar suas mãos em punhos, ao sentir mais uma vez aquele sentimento que veio a ele quando ele segurou aquele indefeso pedaço de papel em suas mãos, sua raiva, frustração e cansaço o tomando por inteiro.

"Ouça, _Potter_, eu realmente **não** estou no clima", ele sibilou, seus olhos se estreitando.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, "Parece que você teve um dia duro", ele disse imediatamente, não parecendo nem um pouco nervoso com o Malfoy fervendo de raiva na frente dele, pronto para explodir.

Com um grito de frustração, Draco jogou suas mãos no ar, seus olhos virados para o céu em busca de ajuda. "Merlin, Potter, você está _tentando_ dificultar?", ele perguntou.

Harry apenas sorriu gentilmente, seus olhos se acalmando. "Não, eu apenas estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com um velho colega de escola que eu não vejo há seis anos", ele disse honestamente.

Agora com uma total expressão de confusão em seu rosto, Draco tentou encontrar o alinhamento do mundo... talvez houvesse algo acontecendo com as estrelas, algo que estavam causando a Potter algo tipo de perda de memória... ou algo assim. "O que?", ele perguntou em claro sinal de descrença.

Rindo, o moreno se desencostou de seu carro, seus olhos brilhando divertidos. "Você parece surpreso", ele disse, sua cabeça inclinando-se para o lado, seus olhos verdes – notavelmente – fazendo uma varredura pelo corpo de loiro. "Você mudou muito, eu quase não reconheci você", ele declarou.

"Você deixou seu cabelo crescer, e eu acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu o vejo sem gel e realmente desarrumando. E eu sei que essa é a primeira vez que lhe vejo usando roupas trouxas, combinam com você. Seus olhos são o mesmo prata e você continua a ter a mesma cor de pele branco leite, e eu acho que você está um pouco mais baixo que dá ultima vez que eu vi você", o homem comentou, apontando coisas que Draco achou bizarro que Harry pudesse apontar – embora ele tentasse ignorar o _pequeno_ comentário, ele não era pequeno... ele era tinha altura mediana e o resto era apenas alto, mas – instantaneamente – a maioria das pessoas assumia que seus olhos fossem cinzas, ou ao menos azuis. Precisava olhar profundamente para notar que eles eram pratas. Embora ele encontrasse isso estranho por si mesmo, ele também estava tentando analisar se Harry tinha acabado de falar com ele de uma maneira rouca e em tom de flerte...ou era tudo sua imaginação.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Draco olhou para o homem. "Você está... estranho", foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

Com uma sobrancelha também levantada, um divertido sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry. "Ok então", Harry disse, concordando com o que o loiro havia dito dele. Harry parecia ter aquele olhar que Draco podia jurar que se fosse comparado, era o olhar que um adulto dava ao concordar com uma criança que sim, as nuvens eram feitas de sorvete, para divertir a criança e ao mesmo tempo achando divertido as crenças dela... Por que as pessoas estavam agindo como se ele fosse uma criança hoje?

Draco estava silenciosamente se xingando. De todas as coisas para se dizer... ele tinha que chamar o homem de estranho! Era uma coisa definitivamente entre embaraçosa e verdadeira. Havia um pequeno tingimento de rosa em suas bochechas ao assistir o moreno sorrir mais, e ele tinha que combater o aumento da vermelhidão ao sentir os olhos verdes olhando para ele, o estudando.

Sim, ele tinha que admitir a si mesmo, Potter tinha, sem duvida alguma, ficado mais bonito, mas ele também era forçado admitir que o homem agora era insano, uma perda terrível, ele tinha certeza.

"Você vai me dar o custo... ou você vai continuar a discutir a vida?", ele perguntou, tentando aumentar suas coleção de dívidas.

Por mais que ele tivesse gostado de conhecer o Potter insano, por mais que ele estivesse tentando conhecê-lo, Draco realmente sentia que dar esperança ao pensamento que Harry mesmo que remotamente mostrasse são interesse nele – ao invés do insano interesse que ele atualmente estava mostrando – era inútil, e apenas vendo sua antiga paixão de escola era ruim o suficiente, piorava com o fato de ser provocado com o seu insano interesse.

O divertimento de Harry pareceu crescer. "Isso é interessante", ele admitiu, fazendo com que Draco fechasse a cara, irritado.

"O que é interessante, Potter", ele disse, querendo que isso acabasse. Era tarde e ele precisava desesperadamente chegar em casa e desabar em sua cama. Era interessante que nenhum carro tivesse parado para ajuda-los... eles provavelmente assumiam que estava tudo sobre controle – embora isso não os impedia de diminuírem para apertar seus narizes contra o vidro para ver o que havia acontecido.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, seu quadril descansando contra a BMW preta. "Você", ele admitiu, observando Draco com profundo interesse.

"O que tem eu?", o loiro sibilou, sua paciência mais uma vez se esgotando.

"Bem, você exigir de mim um preço para o conserto, para que você possa pagar pelo dano. Enquanto eu tenho que admitir que é gentil de sua parte em oferecer tal coisa, mas você esqueceu de feitiços de reparo?", o moreno perguntou, seus lábios formando um pequeno sorriso de lado enquanto assistia as bochechas do loiro se avermelharem.

Agora ele sabia que algum deus o odiava! Ele passou sua vida inteira – menos seis anos – no mundo bruxo. Ele vivia em volta de magia, respirava magia e praticava magia... E ele vivia seis anos no mundo trouxa e esquecia tudo sobre usar um simples feitiço de reparo... Algo que poderia resolver seu problema sem precisar pagar uma pesada conta.

Ele estava tão acostumado a viver como um trouxa que raramente ele usava sua magia... e ele se divertia vivendo assim.

"Esqueceu sua herança?", Harry perguntou.

Com uma carranca, o ex-sonserino loiro cruzou os braços em seu peito. "Eu não esqueci", ele disse, "eu meramente pensei que seria mais fácil usar a maneira trouxa... mas então me salve de uma conta e conserte o seu maldito carro você mesmo".

"Agora se acalme", Harry disse, movendo seu dedo em riste de um lado para o outro mais uma vez lembrando Draco a uma criança, dessa vez sendo repreendida.

Isso fez com que Draco explodisse. Com um rosnado de frustração, Draco avançou. Ele havia derrubado o moreno com sucesso com seu ataque surpresa. Olhando para baixo e encarando Harry com raiva, Draco agarrou a frente da camisa do outro, suas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do moreno para o manter no lugar. "Potter, eu estou cansado de seus joguinhos. OU você conserta o seu carro sozinho ou me mande a merda da conta", ele gritou, um mão cheia da blusa de Harry sendo puxada mais forte.

Para sua surpresa, Harry apenas o olhou calmamente antes de dar a ele um rápido sorriso. E com um pequeno indignado grito, Draco se encontrou sendo empurrado pelo moreno, e dentro de segundos ele se encontrou olhando para cima ao invés de para baixo para olhar os olhos verdes.

Harry sorriu para ele. "Apenas se você concordar em ir jantar comigo", ele respondeu. Seu sorriso aumentou quando Draco parou de lutar para sair de baixo dele e o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

* * *

**Nota Da Tradutora:**

Viram? Nem demorei tanto assim, meros seis dias.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Markus Malfoy-Bloom, Paula Lírio** (está rápido o suficiente para você? XD), **DianaMalfoyPotter** (doida por colocar mais uma fic a disposição, não, não sou não, mas tenho certeza que algumas pessoas, assim como você devem discordar sobre isso, mas o que eu posso fazer, não posso agradar a todos), **Amy Lupin** (sua fic _Green Eyes_ está cada vez melhor!), **Mewis Slytherin** (o Draco pobre é uma das coisas mais raras de se ver em fics, por isso eu achei a idéia dessa fic tão original!), **Hermione Seixas**, **Tachel Black** (que bom que vc gostou! XD), **Baby Potter** (Fala, mulher! Viu minha empolgação não terminou!), **Clara dos Anjos, Sofiah Black, Lika, Lílian Riddle, watashinomori, EmO.DaRk, Blaise Zabini (**Eu não posso atualizar Me Chame de Sr Potter porque infelizmente não há mais caps, a autora demora cerca de 3 meses para postar cada cap), **Ferfa e DW03.**

Anna Malfoy


	3. Parte 3

**Nome Original:** A Bad Day

**Autor:** SilverDragon1610

**Nome Traduzido:** Um Péssimo Dia

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Betado por:** Pipe

* * *

**Notas/Autora:**

**Avisos:** Relação entre homens, palavreado, uma pequena cena Lemom.

**Pares**: HarryxDraco, com Draco/OC e Harry/Ginny mencionados.

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de HP não me pertencem. Eu apenas possuo os outros personagens que eu criei e as situações que eu os coloquei.

**Um Péssimo Dia **

**Parte 03**

Harry sorriu para ele. "Apenas se você concordar em ir jantar comigo", ele respondeu. Seu sorriso aumentou quando Draco parou de lutar para sair de baixo dele e o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

"O - O quê?", ele perguntou em tom de surpresa.

"Eu consertarei os danos do meu carro, apenas se você aceitar ir jantar comigo hoje à noite", Harry explicou, seus olhos presos ao de Draco.

Dizer que Draco estava chocado era pouco. Draco tentava de todas as maneiras entender o que estava acontecendo. Ou Potter tinha perdido totalmente a razão, ou esse era algum tipo de truque para fazer algo com ele, e como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Harry vagarosamente ficou de pé, e agarrou mão do loiro, dando-lhe forte puxão para coloca-lo de pé também enquanto sorria para ele.

"Sem truques. Eu apenas quero falar com você, nada mais. E eu estou disposto a esquecer o prejuízo do meu carro e conserta-lo eu mesmo se você concordar em sair para jantar comigo", ele disse.

Aos poucos o loiro saiu de seu estado de choque, assim ele foi capaz de perceber que ainda sua mão ainda era segurada pela mão de Harry, e com rápido puxão, ele se soltou. Draco estreitou seus olhos para o ex-grifinório. "Isso é chantagem", ele declarou. Harry apenas deu de ombros. Com outra olhada para o carro batido, Draco hesitou antes de concordar. "Tudo bem Potter... você ganhou", ele disse.

A resposta de Harry foi apenas sorrir para ele.

"Mas apenas porque eu estou muito cansado para discutir", Draco disse, olhando raivoso para o enorme e satisfeito sorriso que Potter ainda portava.

"Claro que foi", Harry disse com um pequeno aceno em concordância, embora seus olhos não parassem de olhar para o loiro com divertimento.

Draco suspirou enquanto ele mais uma vez passava uma mão por seus cabelos e olhou de volta para os carros que estavam praticamente um dentro do outro, era quase impossível de se acreditar que ele e Harry fossem capaz de sair andando com tão poucos ferimentos, e se lembrando disso, Draco olhou de volta para Potter e deu uma pequena escaneada por seu corpo, não havia nenhum arranhão ou corte no homem. Draco não se surpreenderia se Potter tivesse algum tipo de barreira protetora em volta dele que impedisse de se ferir em um acidente com o carro... idéia inteligente.

Ele ainda tentava entender porque seus air bags não haviam funcionado, mas parou de pensar nisso, vendo que o acidente já havia acontecido e se os air bags decidissem mostrar suas pequenas caras brancas, seria realmente muito tarde.

Harry andou até os dois carros, olhou em volta para a estrada onde carros agora raramente passavam, alguns ainda olhavam atentamente para o acidente, mas logo seguiam sua viagem.

Draco também olhava para o trafego, mas não gostando nem um pouco de ser observado. As pessoas eram muito curiosas para o seu próprio bem, ao menos era isso que ele acreditava.

Aproximando-se de seu carro, o loiro olhou para o capô e se retraiu ao observar o metal contorcido. Ele estava achando seu acordo com Potter cada vez mais atraente toda vez que olhava para os dois carros, a conta seria realmente alta, e ainda teria os reparos de seu próprio carro... apenas sair para jantar um vez com o Potter e conversar sobre a vida, era um barganha na sua opinião.

Ele dirigiu sua atenção de volta a Potter, interessado em ver como o homem faria isso sem dar um ataque cardíaco nos trouxas que passavam.

Ao observar o outro, Draco mais uma vez se lembrava do porque dele ter desenvolvido uma paixão pelo moreno... havia algum tipo de aura em volta dele que parecia atrair sua atenção. Havia algo sobre Harry que parecia fazer ele olhar duas vezes, que fazia ele querer estudar o modo como ele agia e se movia... num primeiro momento, ele pensou ter se tornado obcecado, mas depois de um tempo ele sabia que era um estúpida paixão adolescente, um sentimento que ele poderia viver sem.

Harry se virou para ele com um pequeno sorriso. "Você gostaria que eu reparasse seu carro também?", ele perguntou, trazendo Draco momentaneamente para fora de seus pensamentos e notando que a sua frente estava uma BMW sem nenhum tipo de arranhão.

Era realmente um belo carro, e fazia o loiro bem consciente de seu próprio carro, mas ele ainda gostava dele... seu pequeno Kia o ajudou a passar por vários momentos difíceis e o levava aos lugares que ele queria... então ele tinha certeza que o carro tinha personalidade, não precisava de aparência luxuosa.

Mas saindo da comparação entre os carros, Draco olhou raivoso para o ex-grifinório moreno e cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito. "Eu posso fazer um feitiço reparador, Potter, eles não são assim _tão_ difíceis", ele respondeu friamente.

Rindo, Harry deu de ombro e se aproximou do loiro, parando a alguns passos e segurando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

Olhando para o papel em branco e para a caneta, o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para os olhos verdes brilhantes. "O que?", ele perguntou.

"Eu preciso do seu endereço e do seu telefone se eu vou pegar você para leva-lo para jantar", o outro homem disse, um pequeno sorriso divertido surgia em seus lábios enquanto ele olhava para o loiro.

"O que! Potter, eu sou totalmente capaz de dirigir", Draco se defendeu.

Com uma rápida olhada em direção ao amasso Kia, o que não passou despercebido pelo ex-Sonserino, Harry concordou, "Eu sei que você é, mas essa é uma das minhas condições, eu apanho você", o moreno declarou.

Vendo que não havia como argumentar a não ser que pagasse os reparos, Draco agarrou a caneta da mão de Harry e escreveu seu telefone e seu endereço no papel antes de joga-los de volta para o sorridente ex-Grifinório.

"Tudo bem, Potter, eu espero que seus fãs saibam o quão idiota você é, chantagem não cai bem a você", Draco disse, olhando com raiva para o outro homem que apenas arqueio sua cabeça, obviamente segurando uma risada – o que não ajudou a melhorar o humor do loiro.

"Eu escreverei uma mensagem ao Profeta Diário", Harry falou ao dobrar o papel e o coloca-lo no bolso de sua jaqueta, "Eu verei você às sete e meia, Malfoy", ele disse ao se virar e acenou sobre o ombro.

Draco assistiu com um olhar feroz o homem entrar em seu carro e facilmente ligar o carro, e dentro de segundos ele assistiu o moreno dirigir de volta a estrada e sumir de vista.

Ele sabia que ele deveria ter ficado na cama hoje. Assim que ele pegou aquela multa, ele sabia que devia ter ficado em casa, mas não, ele tinha que continuar seu dia pensando em coisas que pudesse piorar... Embora ele tenha gostado de ver o maravilhoso herói bruxo depois de seis anos, isso não era uma melhora, porque agora ele tinha que lidar com um homem insano.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Draco, mais uma vez, estava encarando seu guarda-roupa.

Não, ele não estava tentando impressionar o homem... o mesmo homem por qual ele tinha um paixão por um ano ou mais em Hogwarts e aparentemente este ainda de encontrava totalmente desejável... mas ele não ia vestir-se para impressionar.

Havia tantas roupas que pareciam muito arrumadas ou não boas o suficiente. Ele às vezes encontrava problemas ao escolher roupas para diferentes ocasiões, mas esta quase parecia a mais difícil decisão que ele tomava dos últimos tempos. Ele também parecia estar passando mais tempo que o normal à frente de seu guarda-roupa. Esse notável ponto o fez franzir a testa em desaprovação.

Finalmente ele se decidiu por um jeans azul lavado que caiu como uma luva sobre sua bunda e uma blusa de manga longa azul escura. A roupa era apertada os lugares certos e solta nos lugares certos também. Mostrava sua silhueta magra e deixava algo para a imaginação.

Com a roupa escolhida, o loiro tomou banho e se vestiu, secando seu cabelo com uma toalha, e fazendo parecer que secou os cabelos ao vento.

Finalmente, feliz com sua aparência e ainda mais contente por não parecer que ele estava se vestindo para impressionar, mas parecia que ela havia escolhido algo confortável, ele deu um sinal de aprovação para o espelho e se dirigiu até a sala de estar, eram sete horas ainda, o que dava a ele meia hora para tentar acalmar seus nervos e lembrar-se que Potter havia escapado de um clinica de loucos.

Ele realmente achava isso estranho, de todas as coisas que ele poderia esperar que acontecesse hoje, Potter aparecer e o levar para jantar não era uma delas. Isso tudo era muito confuso. Harry o odiava, ou ao menos já o odiou... durante toda guerra, Harry agia como se ele não existisse. Uma vez que a guerra havia terminado, e Draco sentiu que havia feito a sua parte, ele se foi. Nenhuma vez Potter tinha se aproximado e flertado com ele. Nem o chamou para sair.

Então o que havia trazido essa mudança de comportamento do homem era definitivamente algo inesperado e totalmente novo.

Harry foi um dos primeiros garotos por quem Draco havia se apaixonado, embora ele tentasse deixar a atração que ele sentia de lado, ele nunca poderia negar que estivesse atraído pelo poderoso Grifinório.

Harry simplesmente tinha esse apelo sobre ele. Existia algo que fazia Draco nota-lo e queria ser notado em retorno... e não importando o quanto ele tentasse, ele nunca era notado do mesmo jeito que ele notava o moreno.

Mas agora, aqui estava ele, com vinte e três anos e saindo para jantar com Harry Potter!

Quando ele deixou o mundo bruxo, quando ele abandonou sua família, ele havia mantido se longe de todas as coisas que representava o mundo de onde ele havia vindo. Ele nunca lia as noticias então ele nunca era atualizado sobre o que Harry estava fazendo. Ele sempre esperou que o homem houvesse se casado, tivesse uma pilha de filhos e tivesse se assentado em algum lugar... mas ele notou que o ex-Grifinório não usava nenhuma aliança...

Draco fez seu caminho para a cozinha, ao fundo uma música tocava, mantendo o longo silêncio afastado. Ele viveu sozinho a maior parte de sua vida no mundo trouxa, e mesmo quando ele saia com alguém, ele viveu sozinho. Nenhum relacionamento foi sério o suficiente para considerar a idéia de morar com a outra pessoa.

Tomando um copo de suco de laranja, Draco andava descalço de um lado para o outro na casa, apenas não se sentindo com vontade de permanecer em um mesmo lugar por muito tempo.

Após dez minutos vagando e não fazendo nada, o loiro voltou a cozinha para colocar de volta o copo vazio. Não foi muito tempo depois que ele ouviu uma batida em sua porta, o som fez seu coração deu um pulo e seus olhos virarem em direção ao relógio.

Eram sete e quinze.

Vagarosamente ele se dirigiu em direção a entrada, abrindo a porta de madeira e acendendo a luz da entrada ao fazer isso.

Os traços de Harry foram iluminados pela luz que brilhava sobre ele, fazendo com que seu olhos verdes refletissem com um brilho ofuscante.

Ele notou que Harry também usava roupas casuais, incluindo um jeans azul escuro, quase preto e uma blusa verde escura. Os olhos do ex-Grifinório – Draco notou – estavam ocupados vagando sobre suas formas, e quando eles terminaram a inspeção e encontraram em seus olhos outra vez, o moreno sorriu. "Hey", ele disse.

Draco acenou com a cabeça enquanto abria a porta de tela (N/T: Eu acho que todo mundo sabe o que é isso, não?).

Harry sorriu seu obrigado por deixar-lo entrar na casa, e seguiu Draco até a sala de estar. Ele começou a olhar em volta, observando tudo.

"Eu tenho que colocar os sapatos, então espere aqui", o loiro declarou, fazendo com que os olhos verdes se virassem para seus pés, embora eles não aparecessem tanto já que o jeans de Draco os cobria.

"Claro, tome o tempo necessário", Harry respondeu, sorrindo de modo tranqüilizador.

Com um olhar suspeito para o moreno, Draco se virou e caminhou pelo corredor, indo para seu quarto para encontrar seus tênis pretos que se encontravam perto de sua cama assim como as meias.

Ele realmente não sabia o que esperar de Potter neste ´encontro. Ele realmente estava esperando que o Weasley surgisse com uma câmera e gritando ´Surpresa, então mostrasse uma cena de um chocado Draco jantando com Harry Potter para todo mundo bruxo, junto com a história de como Harry o havia convidado para sair e o induzido a pensar que tinha havido uma chance entre eles e que ele realmente havia sido desafiado a fazer o loiro pensar que ele gostava Draco.

Oh, esse pensamento realmente não havia feito bem algum a mente já confusa de Draco, e isso o fez olhar ao redor do quarto, esperando ouvir uma risadinha. Quando ele não ouviu nada desse tipo, Draco devagar saiu do quarto, calçado com seus sapatos e com sua carteira no bolso de trás da calça.

Ele andou até a sala de estar e encontrou o moreno olhando para sua estante onde havia alguns livros e porta-retratos. Parecia que ele tinha um particular interesse em uma foto tirada em seu aniversário há dois meses atrás, uma que havia sido dado a ele pelo irmão de Josephine.

Era uma foto de Draco sentado em uma manta de pic-nic com Josephine inclinada em seu colo sorrindo lindamente para a câmera, ela tinha seus dedos entrelaçados com os deles e realmente parecia uma amorosa cena de namorados, era uma pena que quando Draco olhava para foto, tudo que ele via era uma vagabunda de duas caras. Não havia dúvidas que aquela foto iria para o lixo amanhã.

Harry se virou e sorriu para Draco, suas mãos em seus bolsos, ele indicando com a cabeça em direção a foto. "Namorada?", ele perguntou.

Com um tom de zombaria, Draco sacudiu sua cabeça; "ex", foi tudo o que ele disse ao passar pelo moreno e pegou suas chaves, atrás dele Harry sorriu.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Dessa vez demorou um pouco mais, mas vocês vão gostar do motivo da demora, eu estava trabalhando nas minhas outras traduções, então logo elas serão atualizadas.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Paula Lírio, Baby Potter, Hermione Seixas, Lika, Clara dos Anjos, DW03** (calma que a fic Me Chame de Sr Potter vai ser atualizada por esses dias), **Srta Kinomoto, Amy Lupin** (a fic terá mais 3 caps), **Bárbara G** (viu como o Draco aceitou rapidinho? Rsrsrs), **Aniannka, Markus Malfoy-Bloom** (uma garrafa de vinho, por favor, chocolate engorda! XD), **Lee, Paty Black, Mel Deep Dark, Arwen Mione, Bianca W., Mewis Slytherin e Bela-Chan** (os caps param nas melhores horas é para vocês voltarem sempre! XD).

E por hoje é só, pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	4. Parte 4

Nome Original: A Bad Day

Autor: SilverDragon1610

Nome Traduzido: Um Péssimo Dia

Tradutora: Anna Malfoy

Betado por: Pipe

* * *

**Notas/Autora:**

**Avisos:** Relação entre homens, palavreado, uma pequena cena Lemon.

**Pares**: HarryxDraco, com Draco/OC e Harry/Ginny mencionados.

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de HP não me pertencem. Eu apenas possuo os outros personagens que eu criei e as situações que eu os coloquei.

**Um Péssimo Dia**

**Parte 04**

_Com um tom de zombaria, Draco sacudiu sua cabeça; "ex", foi tudo o que ele disse ao passar pelo moreno e pegou suas chaves, atrás dele Harry sorriu._

**Xxxxxxxx**

"Ok, para onde você está me levando?", o loiro finalmente perguntou depois de algum tempo apenas observando a paisagem.

Harry e Draco estavam sentando na BMW consertada, fazendo o caminho deles entre as ruas escuras.

O moreno lançou um olhar ao ex-Slytherin antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. "Você está fazendo parecer que eu estou lhe seqüestrando", ele disse, dando um risinho.

"E você não está?", o loiro questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha ao homem ao seu lado.

"Não, você está aqui por sua própria vontade", Harry disse enquanto mexia em seu bolso e puxava um pequeno celular.

"É perigoso falar no celular enquanto está dirigindo", o loiro informou, Harry apenas deu uma rápida olhada para ele, parecendo estar se divertindo antes de olhar de volta para a estrada e celular ao mesmo tempo.

Draco franziu a testa ao assistir o moreno apertar um botão e apertar o celular entre o ombro e a orelha.

"Oi, Youla… Sim, daqui a um minuto... isso é maravilhoso, obrigado por fazer isso... eu irei... obrigado, vejo você daqui a pouco", e então desligou, colocando o caro celular no painel do carro.

Preferindo ficar quieto, Draco se virou para olhar pela janela, seus olhos não focando em nada em particular.

"O que você acha de comida chinesa?", Harry perguntou repentinamente assim que o carro entrou em um pequeno estacionamento.

Virando-se para o moreno, Draco franziu a testa antes de dar de ombros, "Eu não a como faz um tempo... eu gosto, se é o que você está perguntando", ele falou, estudando o ex-Gryffindor de perto.

Harry deu um sorriso _cheio de dentes_ antes de se virar e abrir a janela ao seu lado, e para a surpresa de Draco, havia um homem parado lá, segurando uma bandeja de comida chinesa. A bandeja foi passada pela janela. Sorrindo para o homem, Harry o agradeceu e lhe passou dinheiro antes de acenar e por o carro em movimento saindo do estacionamento.

Draco, que estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, olhou para a bandeja antes de olhar para o moreno, tentando ver se Harry demonstrava alguma pista do que iria acontecer.

O resto do caminho passou em silencio, exceto pelo radio que tocava. Harry subiu por um morro com ladeira íngreme, passando por uma trilha suja até um espaço gramado. Este foi o lugar onde ele estacionou o carro.

Draco olhou para fora da janela, seu olhar sondando os arredores. Eles haviam parado perto de uma linha de arvores, com um grande espaço gramado ao lado do que parecia um penhasco, aonde a queda daria no grande e escuro oceano.

"Você está planejando me matar e jogar meu corpo do penhasco? (**N/T**: Tipo, só eu achei o lugar romântico?)", Draco perguntou ao sair do carro para dar uma melhor olhada no lugar. Sua única resposta foi uma risada do moreno quando este saiu do carro, com a bandeja na mão.

Rodando os olhos pelo aparente divertimento do outro, Draco caminhou até a ponta, observando a água que batia contra as pedras abaixo dele. Parecia uma queda de no mínimo 30 metros, um lugar perfeito para jogar um corpo. (**N/T**: Ok, por que essa repentina fixação em despachar um presunto? Rsrsrrss)

"Agora não vá arruinar meus planos pulando", Harry riu, quando ele veio a parar próximo do ex-Slytherin, olhando por seus ombros as ondas quebrando contra as pedras.

A cabeça de Draco girou rapidamente em direção da voz, seus olhos arregalados pousaram no sorridente Potter atrás de si, ele estava para perguntar o porquê do moreno precisar estar parado tão próximo de si, mas quando uma mão pousou em sua cintura, ele apenas conseguiu olhar para o ex-Gryffindor em choque.

Agora ele sabia que ia ser assassinado e jogado penhasco abaixo.

"A comida já está arrumada, venha", o moreno declarou, acenando com a cabeça em direção próxima de onde o carro estava estacionado. Indicando para o loiro o seguisse.

E com a compreensão que iria ser alimentado ao em vez de assassinado entrou em sua cabeça, Draco se permitiu virar de costas ao penhasco, uma mão em sua cintura, o guiando – era como se ela estivesse ali para impedir com que ele fugisse.

Vendo que a comida havia sido posta em uma longa coberta marrom, Draco vagarosamente se abaixou para sentar nela, seus olhos cautelosamente observando o moreno enquanto esse se sentava.

Harry colocou um pouco de comida em seu prato e levantou o olhar ante os cautelosos olhos pratas, "O que?", ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas levantadas em sinal de curiosidade.

"O que você está planejando, Potter?", Draco disse, estreitando seu olhar prata sobre o outro homem.

Com um rodar de olhos, Harry apanhou um copo e pôs um pouco de coca-cola (N/T: Harry realmente pensou em tudo! Só não sei de onde ele tirou isso...). "Eu não estou planejando nada", ele disse parecendo verdadeiramente sincero, algo que baixou a guarda do loiro por um milésimo de segundo.

Estreitando ainda mais os olhos, o loiro decidiu aceitar a inocência fingida, e dirigiu sua atenção a comida posta a sua frente.

Ele sabia que havia algo no ar, e o que quer que fosse, ele estava determinado a descobrir. "Ok Potter, então me diga por que, de todas as coisas impossíveis de se acontecer, você me convidou para jantar?", ele perguntou após um tempo.

Harry levantou seus olhos da comida. "Eu o convidei para jantar porque nós poderíamos conversar, e jantar parecia ser uma coisa boa a se fazer enquanto conversávamos", ele disse, dando um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar se para seu prato.

Com um suspiro, Draco se inclinou em seus cotovelos, esticando as pernas na grama; com uma mão brincava com os pauzinhos preguiçosamente, batendo um no outro. "E sobre o que você queria conversar?", ele perguntou.

"Hm, o de sempre. O que você tem feito nesses últimos seis anos... nada muito profundo", Harry declarou com um dar de ombros, mantendo sua atenção em sua comida e não no outro homem próximo a ele.

Lançando um olhar desconfiado para o moreno e vendo que deveria dizer suas últimas palavras antes de ser assassinado, Draco deu de ombros enquanto ainda brincava com os pauzinhos de madeira. "E que tipo de respostas você espera de mim antes de você cometer um assassinato?", ele disse, encarando com raiva o outro homem.

Rodando os olhos, Harry engoliu sua comida antes de fixar seu olhar no loiro. "Eu não sei de onde você arranjou essa idéia que eu vou tentar matar você, porque eu não vou. Eu realmente só quero conversar Draco, nada mais", Harry disse, parecendo tão honesto quanto conseguia ser.

Draco não se permitia acreditar nisso. Estreitando os olhos disse, "É para eu acreditar que você está apenas interessado como vivi esses seis anos? Que você não é louco e vai me atirar do penhasco?", ele perguntou em descrença.

"Exatamente, nós agora estamos na mesma página", o moreno disse com um sorriso.

Fazendo uma careta, Draco comeu um pouco de arroz. "Está bem... Eu apenas vou fazer meu testamento agora, ok?".

Mais uma vez o ex-Gryffindor rolou os olhos. "Você é realmente dramático, você sabe disso, não?".

Agora franzindo a testa, Draco colocou seu prato no chão e dirigiu sua atenção ao homem a sua frente. "Bem, me desculpe, mas se eu me lembro corretamente, você nunca mostrou muito interesse em mim na escola. Na verdade eu consigo me lembrar de múltiplas vezes onde você desejou que eu não existisse. Eu sinto muito se acho difícil de acreditar que você me trouxe aqui apenas para conversar", Draco disse, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito, enquanto sentada de pernas cruzadas.

Suspirando e pondo seu próprio prato no chão, Harry correu uma mão por seus cabelos, seu olhar focalizando a grama antes de prender seu olhar com a prata fervendo. "Escuta Draco, eu sei que nós não fomos... camaradas na escola, mas eu estou dizendo a verdade. Acredite ou não, eu estava interessado em falar com você na escola... você fazia isso impossível com todo o seu foda-se Potter´", o moreno falou antes de suspirar outra vez quando Draco abriu sua boca, pronto para cuspir sua reposta.

"Potter, eu não tenho a menor idéia do porque de eu ter dito sim a esse jantar, eu acho que teria sido melhor ter pago pelo maldito conserto", o homem quase gritou enquanto se levantava e saia andando, seus pés o levando de volta ao penhasco.

Por um tempo ele apenas olhou para a água revolta, ele podia ouvir Harry se aproximando dele e estreitou os olhos quando ouviu o homem pigarrear.

"Ouça, eu sinto muito… eu sinto muito pelo como lhe tratei na escola. Eu era imaturo e muita coisa estava acontecendo naquele tempo me deixava confuso e... bem... assustado", ele admitiu.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas Draco olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver olhos verdes o olhando suplicantes.

"Será que nós podemos tentar ter uma conversa civilizada?", o moreno perguntou.

Até mesmo Draco foi incapaz de continuar com sua teimosia com o olhar pedinte que Harry mandava para ele. Então, com um suspiro, o loiro se virou e estudou o rosto do moreno antes de dar de ombros, "Ok", foi tudo o que ele disse.

Sorrindo para ele, Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça, virando-se para voltar ao pic-nic com Draco caminhando ao seu lado.

Logo após os dois sentarem-se de novo e voltarem a comer, Harry falou outra vez.

"Então, eu posso perguntar o que você esteve fazendo nesses últimos seis anos?", ele perguntou, lançando um olhar curioso ao loiro.

Dando de ombros, Draco colocou no seu prato a comida que levava a boca. "Nada demais... Eu vivi na mesma casa em que vivo. No começo foi difícil a me adaptar, vivendo como um trouxa. Eu arranjei um emprego no museu de arte, mas eu estou pensando em pedir demissão. Foi só isso", ele terminou de dizer ao olhar para o moreno em frente a ele.

"Você tinha uma namorada... como ela era?", Harry perguntou curiosamente enquanto pegava comida com os palitos.

Franzindo a testa, Draco encarou sua comida. "Ela era boa o suficiente eu acho... Nós saímos por uns três meses antes de eu terminar com ela", ele disse vindo à mente a lembrança de sua atual situação bancaria.

"Eu terminei com a minha última namorada há oito meses atrás... mas não tinha sido um relacionamento muito instável", Harry informou enquanto dava um pequeno franzido de testa.

Levantando o olhar, o ex-Slytherin Loiro estudou o homem a sua frente antes de desviar o olhar e olhar para sua comida, não tendo nada a responder a isso.

Por um tempo, os dois sentaram em silencio, ambos comendo os seus jantares.

Finalmente Draco colocou seu prato na toalha e esticou as pernas sobre a grama. "Então, o que você esteve fazendo nesses seis anos?", ele perguntou, tentando não parecer interessado.

Harry parou de comer, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado enquanto batia os palitos pensando. "Hm, bem, eu possuo um empreendimento internacional há uns cinco anos, eu vivo em uma cobertura logo na saída de Londres há três anos... Hm, o que mais?", ele disse enquanto franzia a testa, sua mente tentando juntar seis anos de aventuras no mundo adulto.

Por um tempo, Harry pareceu ainda estar pensando em algo interessante, mas com um dar de ombros colocou mais comida em sua boca. "Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada", ele disse após engolir. (**N/T**: Educado! Não fala de boca cheia! Não é o que desejamos que todos os garotos façam? Hahahah).

"Que tipo de coisa você vende na sua empresa... ou que tipo de serviço você oferece?", Draco perguntou.

Harry sorriu. "Minha empresa trabalha com comércio. Nós basicamente trabalhamos com o mundo trouxa, mas em algumas ocasiões também com o mundo bruxo", Harry respondeu.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, o loiro replicou, "Da forma em que você coloca isso, faz parecer que você trabalha com algum tipo de mercado negro".

Rindo Harry balançando a cabeça, "Nah, não fazemos coisas desse tipo, embora já nos foi oferecido", ele disse após pensar um pouco. Deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

Draco rolou os olhos e desviou sua atenção do moreno, inclinou-se sobre os braços e levantou a cabeça para ver a lua cheia sobre si.

"O que você quis dizer quando disse que estava interessado em conversar comigo nos tempos da escola? Você nunca pareceu interessado em falar comigo", Draco perguntou enquanto olhava para o moreno.

Harry o encarou, o estudando por um tempo antes de sorrir suavemente. "Exatamente o que eu disse. Eu estava interessado em falar com você; eu queria conhecer você. Eu apenas ficava muito nervoso para fazer isso. Havia outras coisas que complicavam também", ele disse, coçando sua nuca nervosamente.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Draco inclinou sua cabeça de lado, "Que tipo de coisas?", ele perguntou.

Como Harry demorou a responder a pergunta, Draco estava quase repetindo a pergunta quando o moreno deu um leve dar de ombros e deitou-se de costas, cruzando seus dedos sobre sua barriga. "Apenas coisas", ele disse enquanto olhava para o céu, "Eu tinha um monte de coisas na minha cabeça... não só coisas sobre a guerra, outras coisas. Eu realmente não consigo explicar isso, mas parar tentar clarear as coisas, eu estava muito assustado para me aproximar de você", ele disse ao olhar para um chocado loiro.

"Muito assustado para se aproximar de mim?", olhando para o moreno, Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Como você poderia estar com medo de mim? Eu assumo que não era uma pessoa fácil naquele tempo... mas...", ele parou de falar quando levantou o olhar para o ex-Gryffindor.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça, "É realmente difícil de explicar, mas eu prometo que te explicarei algum dia", ele disse.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Draco olhou para as estrelas. Será que Harry estava planejando manter contato com ele? Se ele iria dizer algo algum dia então não queria dizer que eles teriam que manter contato? "Você faz parecer que haverá mais esbarrões", ele disse, não se atrevendo a olhar para o outro homem.

Ouviu-se uma risada enquanto Harry acena positivamente com a cabeça. "Eu achei que você já havia entendido isso. Se você não se importa, eu gostaria que nós mantivéssemos contato, para conhecer melhor o outro", ele disse.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Draco encarando o céu, seu cérebro cheio de pensamentos. Harry queria continuar falando com ele... então haveria uma chance? Franzindo a testa, ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ele estava se pondo muito a frente de suas chances.

"Você precisa voltar para casa cedo?", o ex-Gryffindor perguntou repentinamente ao se sentar, esticando os braços sobre a cabeça, dando uma olhada em seu relógio.

Olhando para o outro homem, Draco negou coma cabeça antes que sua atenção caísse sobre o relógio de pulso de Harry, "Por que? Que horas são?", ele perguntou.

"São apenas nove horas. Você quer ir fazer alguma coisa?", o moreno perguntou curiosamente enquanto se deitava novamente de costas, seus dedos cruzando sobre sua barriga enquanto ele olhava para a Lua.

Dando de ombros, Draco encarou o outro, "Alguma coisa como o que?".

"Eu não sei...", o moreno disse. Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, Draco esperando que Harry sugerisse um lugar. "Você já foi à uma boate?", o ex-Gryffindor perguntou de repente, observando atentamente o outro, seus olhos brilhando com excitamento.

Draco olhou para Harry desconfiado, "Sim... umas duas vezes ao ano", ele disse agora cauteloso. "Por que? Você quer ia à uma boate?".

Acenando com a cabeça, Harry puxou sua varinha, "Sim... você quer ir?", ele questionou ao dar uma simples balançada com a varinha e os platôs e copos se amontoaram na bandeja, agora vazia, e sumiram com um pequeno _pop_.

Com um franzir de sobrancelhas Draco debateu com si mesmo a idéia de ir para uma boate, ele não estava muito a fim de ir, principalmente porque ele sabia que ele provavelmente assistiria o moreno ser assediado por mulheres e homens, mas ele também poderia beber, e se Potter se oferecesse para pagar, Draco iria.

"Certo Potter, mas já que essa é uma idéia sua, você paga", ele declarou ao se levantar e bateu nas roupas, tentando tirar a sujeira de seu jeans e blusa.

Harry também se levantou e tentou ajeitar suas roupas, e então deu outra sacudida com a varinha, e a toalha se dobrou sozinha, e voou até o carro. "Tudo bem para mim", ele disse com um sorriso.

Não sabendo se havia acabava de piorar seu dia, Draco deu um cauteloso aceno com a cabeça e seguiu o moreno até o carro. A última coisa que ele queria era que seu dia ficasse pior, a única coisa que o ajuda a relaxar era que ele poderia ficar tão bêbado que ele não teria que se lembrar de nada.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Gente, agora só faltam mais dois caps. A parte da boate é imensa então entendam que deve demorar um pouquinho, mas garanto que vai valer a pena.

Esse cap era para ter sido postado desde sabado, mas o se recusava a deixar que eu subisse o cap, então se vocês tiveram que esperar mais três dias culpem o site! XD

Quero agradecer à: **watashinomori, Bela-chan **(essa fic já está terminada e como eu já disse acima, só tem mais dois caps), **Sofiah Black **(eu adoro todas as suas abobrinhas nas reviews!), **Baby Potter **(espero que vc tenha gostado do jantar), **Amy Lupin, Tachel **(eu nem cheguei aos 22 e você já está falando dos 40!Oo), **Arween Granger, Hermione Seixas, Ma-chan2, Jessica Lovegood DeLonge, Hanna Potter, Arwen Mione** (DRaco está como nakela música: Facin, Facin! rsrsrsr), Polarres (adorei sua review!) e **Mewis Slytherin**.

E por hoje, é só pessoal

Até a próxima

Beijos


	5. Parte 5

**Nome Original:** A Bad Day

**Autor:** SilverDragon1610

**Nome Traduzido:** Um Péssimo Dia

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Betado**: por: Nyx

**

* * *

**

Notas/Autora:

**Avisos:** **Relação entre homens, palavreado**.

**Pares**: HarryxDraco, com Draco/OC e Harry/Ginny mencionados.  
**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de HP não me pertencem. Eu apenas possuo os outros personagens que eu criei e as situações que eu os coloquei.

* * *

**Um Péssimo Dia**

Parte 05

Depois de 20 minutos dirigindo por estradas diferentes e falando sobre nada de muito importante, Harry parou em um estacionamento e desligou o carro. "Ok, há um bom clube logo no início da estrada", disse ao sair do carro, e Draco o seguiu. "Eu tenho ido lá com frequência, então tenho certeza de que podemos entrar fácil", disse, lançando um sorriso para o loiro que estava caminhando ao lado dele.

"_Yey!_" Draco murmurou sarcasticamente ao enfiar suas mãos nos bolsos. Ele não tinha certeza se, concordar em ir a uma boate com Potter era uma idéia tão boa assim. Harry era um homem muito bonito, e com a roupa que estava usando, ele teria apenas que dar um passo pela porta antes que fosse atacado por pessoas interessadas nele.

Ele não sabia se queria ver pessoas dando em cima do moreno. A última coisa que queria era ver gente babando sobre o homem. Não é que tivesse ciúmes ou inveja, simplesmente não gostava da idéia de ir para a boate com o moreno apenas para vê-lo sendo cercado por mulheres.

Ele podia se lembrar o quanto ficava enciumado com o garoto em Hogwarts, quando ele estava namorando Ginny naqueles poucos meses. Ele odiava vê-los falando baixinho um com o outro. Virar em um corredor para dar de cara com a ruiva sendo prensada à parede pelo moreno, beijando-a profundamente. É verdade que foi assistindo o ex-Grifinório em encontros que o fez perceber que havia uma razão por trás de suas explosões de raiva e ciúmes... ele percebeu que odiava ver o moreno sendo tocado por outras pessoas.

Odiava se sentir assim! Ele odiava a forma como agia por estar certo de que havia feito um papel de bobo mais de uma vez na frente do moreno, mas não podia deixar de sentir o ciúme brotando dentro se si quando via Harry, e não conseguia deixar de se sentir esquecido quando via Potter sorrir para sua namorada.

Draco não sabia como havia conseguido superar aquilo. Mas ele havia conseguido e agora ele ia ter de colocar-se à prova e tentar manter a cabeça fria, enquanto observava o moreno ser atacado pelos frequentadores da boate.

"Vamos colocar uma roupa mais confortável", disse Harry ao segurar o pulso do loiro e puxou-o para um canto afastado.

Franzindo a testa, Draco olhou para si mesmo: "Mas eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa comigo", afirmou, mais uma vez olhando para o moreno que, para seu desconforto estava olhando divertido para ele. "O quê? Eu não trouxe nada comigo", defendeu-se.

Rindo e balançando a cabeça, o moreno puxou a varinha do bolso, "Tem certeza que não se esqueceu de onde você veio?", perguntou Harry ao levantar sua varinha sobre a cabeça loura, fazendo com que Draco abaixasse a cabeça e olhasse cautelosamente a varinha acima de si.

"Apenas relaxe". O moreno disse conforme fazia um movimento complicado com seu pulso. A próxima coisa que Draco viu foi sua roupa se transformando e se esticando firmemente em seu corpo.

Draco olhou para baixo e assistiu chocado sua camisa lentamente se transformando em outra. Ela encolheu de tamanho, mostrando uns dez centímetros de sua barriga. As mangas de sua camisa encolheram e também mudaram, as mangas se transformaram em tiras, uma tira grossa circulava os seus ombros como uma gola normal e pedaços menores, escorriam por seu ombro e simplesmente pendurada em um U abaixo de seu braço, parando perto de seus cotovelos, a camisa ficou da mesma cor. Sua calça jeans também foi transformada, se tornando mais apertada na cintura e bunda, lentamente mudou de jeans para couro e mudou para um tom de prata escuro com um cinto prata, bem como mangas de camisa, havia correntes penduradas do lado esquerdo de seu quadril.

Com os braços esticados, ele olhou para si mesmo, observando a mudança drástica em suas roupas.

"P-Potter", ele gaguejou, ao olhar para cima e ver Harry olhando para ele com um pequeno sorriso divertido, seu próprio traje transformado completamente.

Ao invés de suas roupas de antes, Harry usava calça de couro preta de cintura baixa, com pequenas fendas entre o joelho e o tornozelo do lado de fora da calça. e uma camisa preta que acabava um pouco acima de suas calças, deixando uma pequena quantidade de sua pele amostra, ainda que não tanto quanto Draco. Suas mangas eram longas, alcançando seus pulsos; uma fenda corria pela parte externa das mangas até seu ombros, exibindo seus fortes bíceps. Ele também usava um cinto preto frouxo, que parecia oito cordas entrançados que pendia em diferentes tamanhos, o maior alcançando seu joelho.

"Melhor?" Perguntou Harry, antes de guardar sua varinha. Por uns instantes, Draco permaneceu em choque, ele estava usando roupas muito incomuns, e também estava começando a perceber o quanto de seu corpo estava sendo mostrado, não deixando espaço para a imaginação.

Corando, ele rapidamente colocou seus braços ao redor de sua barriga, e olhou para o homem a sua frente quando este se atreveu a rir.

"Venha, vamos lá." Harry disse e começou a andar, Draco próximo a ele, ainda sentindo-se muito despido.

"Aqui estamos", Harry disse de repente, fazendo o loiro parar abruptamente e olhar para onde Harry estava apontando, assim que viu o exterior do clube, sua boca caiu e seus olhos de arregalaram.

"U-Uma boate gay?", Draco disse ao se virar para o moreno que ria do seu lado. "Potter... es-esta é uma boate gay", ele gaguejou, se virando mais uma vez para olhar o clube na sua frente.

Estava escuro, quase impossível de se enxergar, mas Draco conseguia ver pequenos grupos de homens usando camisas de rede e calças de couro, pendurados uns nos outros enquanto eles passavam pela entrada... Era por isso que ele usava um traje tão estranho.

Harry mais uma vez riu e pousou uma mão no ombro do loiro. "É. Está tudo bem para você?", ele perguntou, parecendo se divertir com o ainda chocado ex-Slytherin.

"O-Ok? Eu– Sim, eu acho que sim", Draco disse devagar ao se virar para a entrada onde um enorme homem estava parado. Ele nunca havia ido a uma boate gay antes. Ele ficava muito tensopara ir, e não tinha ninguém com quem ir... Ele preferia sair com alguns amigos a ter que sair sozinho.

Mas por que será que Potter queria ir a uma boate gay? Por que ele o levaria a uma boate gay?

"Ok então, vamos entrar", Harry disse ao retirar sua mão do ombro do loiro e andar a sua frente. Draco caminhou cautelosamente próximo a ele, sentindo-se nervoso ao se aproximarem do homem perto da porta.

"Harry?", o brutamontes perguntou em uma voz grossa e rouca ao inspecionar Harry e Draco.

O moreno deu um brilhante sorriso e acenou, "É", disse ao parar na frente do homem musculoso.

Por um tempo o homem estudou Harry, como se quisesse ter certeza que era mesmo ele que estava a sua frente. "Não tenho visto você faz um tempo", disse antes de seus olhos castanhos se virarem para o loiro, "E quem é esse com você?", ele perguntou, seus olhos percorrendo o corpo de Draco, o deixando mais desconfortável, seus braços envolvendo o meio de se corpo, tentando esconder a parte de sua barriga que estava a mostra

"Este é Draco", Harry apresentou, dando ao loiro um sorriso divertido enquanto Draco o olhava raivoso.

O segurança sorriu e olhou de novo para o loiro, "Bem, divirtam-se", disse ao dar um passo para o lado.

Draco rapidamente passou pelo homem, sentindo seus olhos ainda em cima de si. "Potter, por que você mudou minhas roupas para que... mostrassem tanto?", ele perguntou descontente ao caminhar ao lado do moreno, mantendo seus braços em volta de si, tentando esconder sua barriga de outros olhos predadores.

Olhando-o, Harry sorriu. "Porque combinam com você. Não se preocupe com isso. Se você se sentir desconfortável, te empresto a minha jaqueta", o moreno disse e mais uma vez riu. Draco estava para responder, pronto para lembrar a Harry que ele não estava mais usando sua jaqueta, quando sua voz foi engolida pela música alta.

Olhando para cima, Draco viu que o ambiente que ele adentrou era enorme, quase tão grande quanto o Salão Principal em Hogwarts, havia um longo bar que preenchia um lado inteiro do lugar e havia várias cadeiras e mesas na frente do bar, logo depois começava a pista de dança, que estava cheia de corpos em movimento. Havia também luzes coloridas sendo jogadas no salão, fazendo tudo parecer vivo e divertido.

Ele ainda estava olhando para o salão a sua frente quando se surpreendeu com a mão de alguém deslizando por sua cintura. Olhou para a sua direita e viu Harry se inclinando em sua direção.

"Vamos pegar algo para beber", o moreno gritou assim que estava próximo do loiro. Um pequeno sorriso dançava nos lábios de Harry enquanto Draco tinha certeza que um tom de vermelho coloria suas pálidas bochechas. Eram nessas ocasiões que o loiro odiava a sua pela clara. Rubores se tornavam óbvios demais. Contudo para disfarçar, lançou um olhar penetrante ao moreno e assentiu. A mão de Harry permaneceu em seu quadril, orientando-o na direção do bar, atravessando a multidão.

Olhando em volta, Draco notou um monte de espectadores. Isso o fez se aproximar um pouco mais de Harry ao passar por um cara que tinha seu cabelo espetado com gel, parecido com um ouriço, que o devorava com os olhos.

Ele não tinha certeza se iria gostar desta boate gay. Ele não gostou da maneira como estava sendo olhado, também não gostou da maneira como as pessoas olhavam para o homem ao seu lado. Normalmente, os lugares que costumava frequentar eram mais civilizados. Pessoas se cumprimentavam com um aceno de cabeça e alguns poderiam se aproximar oferecendo-se para pagar uma bebida ou chamar para dançar... mas esse lugar parecia ser tão diferente.

Alcançando o bar, Draco percebeu que o tipo de música era mais calmo. Harry olhou para ele ao soltar seu braço da cintura do loiro. "Quer alguma bebida em particular?", ele perguntou quando o garçom se aproximou deles.

Draco olhou para o pequeno _menu_ que estava sobre a bancada. Havia um monte de... _nomes estranhos_, havia uma bebida chamada de _"Blowjob"_ (N/T:Sexo Oral) e havia uma outra chamada _"Wank"_ (N/T: Masturbação). Ele não tinha certeza se queria virar para Harry e pedir um boquete, então, ao invés disso apenas deu de ombros, "Se eles tiverem coca e uísque, vou querer", disse enquanto se virava para Harry, que assentiu com a cabeça.

O moreno virou-se para o homem atrás do balcão e sorriu encantadoramente, "Um uísque, uma coca e um boquete, sem o gelo", disse sorrindo ligeiramente quando o homem - que Draco agora podia ler seu crachá de funcionário como _"John, Em Treinamento"_ - corou e assentiu.

Tão logo chegaram as bebidas, o ex-Gifinório caminhou até uma mesa vazia. Eles acabaram sentados em um dos lugares onde a música não parecia estar tão alta.  
Sentados em um dos bancos altos em volta de uma mesinha redonda, o loiro tomou um gole de sua bebida olhando com cautela o que via a sua frente.

"Não fique assim tão preocupado." Harry disse de repente rindo enquanto tomava seu drink.

Voltando sua atenção para o moreno, Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Metade dessas pessoas estão olhando para mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de sobremesa que veio antes do jantar. Eu tenho todo o direito do mundo de ficar preocupado." o loiro declarou ao olhar mais uma vez para o enorme aglomerado de pessoas a sua frente.

Com o canto do olho, viu Harry rir e sacudir a cabeça. Não combinava com ele. Harry provavelmente estava acostumado a ter muitas pessoas o olhando como se fosse o jantar, mas pessoalmente Draco odiava isso. Claro que não era tão ruim quando estava na escola, sabendo que havia pelo menos oito meninas da Corvinal no quinto ano, que olhavam para ele constantemente. Isso era algo para rir com os seus amigos. Mas ele estava mais velho agora, estava com pessoas mais velhas... pessoas que poderiam dar esses pequenos passos de distancia e se aproximarem dele, e por algum motivo isso o fez ficar mais nervoso.

Ele não sabia se vir a esta boate tinha sido uma boa idéia, e começava a pensar que estava realmente destinado a ter um dia horrível hoje, o encontro com Potter inclusive. Talvez descobrisse mais tarde que este não era realmente Potter. Apenas um maluco fingindo ser ele, como o Weasel usando poção _Polisuco_, e depois iria se revelar e rir até molhar as calças. Merlin, o que faria se esse fosse o caso?

Draco olhou ao seu redor, observando de perto o que acontecia na pista de dança... as pessoas pareciam que estavam literalmente umas em cima das outras. Havia duas meninas que dançavam literalmente coladas pelos quadris e alguns pares de rapazes que parecia ao mesmo tempo conectados pelos quadris e lábios.

Ele continuou a olhar pelo salão, reparando nas danças e nas relações que se apresentavam a sua frente. Ele não tinha certeza se já tinha visto tantos gays em um único lugar. Era emocionante ver que não era o único, mas ao mesmo tempo, era assustador. Especialmente pela maneira como os três homens próximos ao bar estavam olhando-o.

Rapidamente desviou o olhar quando viu o homem alto de cabelos castanhos piscar o olho para ele. Draco voltou sua atenção para o moreno ao seu lado, que estava olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Levou alguns instantes para perceber que o ex-Grifinório lhe perguntava alguma coisa, principalmente porque um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos cantos dos lábios do moreno.

"O quê?" Draco perguntou com um franzindo de sobrancelha.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça: "Eu perguntei se gostaria de dançar", o moreno respondeu, sorrindo novamente. Draco encarou Harry fixamente, levantou as sobrancelhas. Uma pequena tosse seguiu quando ele se engasgou com o líquido.

"D-dançar", perguntou enquanto limpava a garganta e empurrava sua bebida. Ele estudou cuidadosamente o homem a sua frente, tentando avistar algum fio de cabelo vermelho ou um salpicado de sardas. Tinha certeza de que era um tipo de armadilha para humilhá-lo. Potter devia ter descoberto sua paixão por ele, devia ser por isso que, de repente, ele tinha invadido a sua vida e começado a agir como se estivesse realmente interessado. Harry nunca havia se interessado por ele antes, porque depois de todos esses anos ele de repente reaparecia, querendo _conhecê-lo_?

Isso era algum tipo de truque. Potter não iria por vontade própria dançar com ele. Mais uma vez ele deu uma olhada pelo salão, em busca de cabelos vermelhos e sardas.

"Sim, dançar." Harry respondeu com uma risada quando empurrou sua bebida e escorregou do banco. Com os olhos fixos sobre o loiro a frente dele, levantou uma sobrancelha, "Então você quer dançar ou não?"

Draco rapidamente balançou a cabeça, enquanto tentava pensar em qual seria o plano de Harry. Ele estava tentando pensar no que o ex-Gryffindor tinha planejado para humilhá-lo. "Não... Eu vou ficar aqui, se você não se importa.", disse enquanto seus dedos curvavam nervosamente ao redor de seu copo.

Por uma fração de segundo, decepção passou pela expressão do moreno, o suficiente para Draco piscar em surpresa e se perguntar se realmente havia um esquema por trás desta noite, mas tão logo a emoção passou foi substituída por um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça quando Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando os para trás para tirar sua franja dos olhos. "Certo... bem, eu vou estar ali na pista de dança se você precisar de mim.", por um tempo, ele pareceu hesitar. Seus olhos verdes olhando para o loiro cautelosamente. "Você não vai aproveitar para fugir ou algo do tipo... vai?", perguntou.

Revirando os olhos, o louro sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, Potter, não vou fugir. Eu só não quero dançar agora. Vou daqui a pouco, ok?", respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco mais seguro de que não havia nada por trás desta noite.

Parecendo um pouco mais animado, o ex-Grifinório assentiu e desapareceu na multidão de corpos em movimento.

Por um tempo Draco se sentiu perdido, estava em uma pequena mesa, sozinho com nada mais que um copo vazio. Ele procurou pelo topo das cabeças, tentando ver se conseguia achar seu anfitrião da noite, mas parecia que assim que Potter deu o primeiro passo na pista de dança, tinha sido engolido pela multidão de corpos.

Nervoso, ele brincou com o gelo no fundo do seu copo, assistindo fascinado. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar. Potter não parecia estar tentando enganá-lo para fazê-lo parecer um idiota... ele estava fazendo tudo por si só. Potter parecia ser verdadeiro em querer conhecê-lo, parecia não querer nada mais do que passar a noite com ele e conversar e se divertir. E aqui estava ele, se preocupando com pessoas imaginarias. Mas ele tinha o motivo perfeito para se preocupar, Potter era destinado a odiá-lo com todas as suas forças, e não para querer convidá-lo para dançar e comprar-lhe um jantar.

Suspirando, o loiro colocou seu copo de lado e cruzando os braços sobre o tampo da mesa, pousou sua cabeça sobre eles, fechando os olhos. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Ele sabia no que queria acreditar. Queria acreditar que Potter gostava dele e estava disposto a passar mais alguns dias ou meses ou até anos para conhecê-lo melhor e, possivelmente, dar um passo a frente em direção a um relacionamento.

Mas não tinha tanta certeza se queria criar expectativas, afinal este era para ser o seu pior dia. Ele deveria temer o pior e esperar nada menos que o pior. Nada de bom era para acontecer com ele hoje.

"Quer companhia?" A voz rouca tirou o loiro de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que sua cabeça levantasse e pousasse seus olhos no homem alto de cabelos castanhos, ao seu lado.

Piscando lentamente, Draco sacudiu a cabeça, seu olhar fixo ao homem próximo a si, que lhe sorria encantadoramente e parecia estar prestes a sentar-se e conversar, quando notou o movimento negativo do loiro.

"O meu nome é Chad", o homem de cabelos castanhos disse, sorrindo enquanto estendia sua mão.

Automaticamente Draco estendeu sua mão, consideravelmente menor, e apertou a de Chad com firmeza. "Draco", disse com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

Sorrindo largamente, Chad tomou o convite inexistente para se sentar. "Prazer em conhecê-lo. Notei você sentado aqui sozinho... seu namorado parece ter abandonado você", disse, obviamente tentando ver se ele era solteiro ou não, automaticamente concluindo que Harry era seu namorado e olhando para Draco, com a esperança que ele dissesse, ´_Oh, não, nós não estamos namorando, ele é apenas um amigo´._

Mas, em vez disso Draco sorriu: "Ele só foi dançar, eu não quero dançar agora", disse, esperando que o homem entendesse e fosse embora.

Em vez disso, embora parecesse muito decepcionado, Chad sorriu. "Então, há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?", Perguntou ele.

Estreitando seus olhos ligeiramente, Draco deu de ombros, "Um tempinho, mas se você não se importa, vou ir encontrá-lo, quero chegar em casa logo", disse ao se levantar do banco e dar a volta na mesa.

Ele não havia gostado do homem de cabelos castanhos, não gostou também da forma que ele criou suposições de quem estava namorando quem. Draco não era idiota de dizer que era solteiro, especialmente pela forma que o homem o olhava. Preferiria dizer que estava em um relacionamento sério com Harry Potter do que... na verdade, dizer que era namorado de Harry trouxe borboletas em sua barriga e uma sensação de levitude na sua cabeça.

Abrindo seu caminho entre os corpos dançantes e se aprofundando na pista, Draco olhou ao redor do salão, procurando pela familiar cabeça de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes. Algumas vezes, pensou ter visto o homem, porém todas às vezes havia se enganado. Ele nunca tinha percebido quantas pessoas tinham os cabelos escuros. Isso o estava deixando louco de tal forma que estava pronto para dar ao ex-Griffinório um bom esporo sobre abandoná-lo onde um completo estranho poderia dar em cima dele, mas então teve que parar de pensar assim, pois sabia que seu discurso serviria apenas para divertir o moreno.

Empurrando as pessoas e tentando evitar ser tocado intimamente pelos dançarinos, Draco ficava cada vez mais agitado, especialmente quando foi agarrado pela cintura pela quinta vez.

Lançando um olhar de advertência sobre seu ombro para o jovem que se atreveu a tocar-lhe enquanto estava procurando por Harry, Draco foi solto rapidamente juntamente com um pedido de desculpas antes que o jovem se virasse e desaparecesse na multidão.

Olhando para trás, onde o homem havia desaparecido, Draco suspirou. Sua procura não estava dando certo e não tinha certeza há quanto tempo estava procurando. Pareciam horas, mas ele sabia que não tinha tanto tempo assim. Voltou a procurar, tentando pensar onde ele estaria se fosse o moreno.

Ele tinha esperado que o ex-Grifinório tivesse ficado próximo as bordas da pista de dança para que ele pudesse encontrá-lo facilmente se quisesse ir embora dali, mas o homem não estava em lugar algum, e Draco estava começando pensar se não tinha sido largado aqui. Potter pensando que ele era muito entediante para gastar seu tempo com ele. Esse pensamento não ajudava sua mente já duvidosa das intenções do outro.

Alcançando o que acreditava ser o meio da pista de dança, o loiro empurrou três homens dançando de seu caminho e encontrou um pedacinho vazio para ficar e observar a pista. Seus olhos moviam-se sobre os homens e mulheres praticamente nus que se esfregavam uns nos outros. Ele viu pessoas que jurava estarem em puro êxtase.

Suprimindo um arrepio em sua espinha quando sentiu mãos em sua cintura, pela sétima vez agora, Draco olhou por cima do ombro, com um olhar mortal pronto. Quando seus olhos encontraram com um par de olhos verdes que pertenciam a ninguém menos que um muito divertido Harry Potter, o que apenas fez com que estreitasse os olhos ainda mais e se afastasse do toque.

"Onde diabos você se meteu?" demandou, tentando falar sobre o alto volume de música pulsante.

Vagamente lhe ocorreu que ele parecia uma mãe que acabara de encontrar o seu filho após meia hora de busca. Isso ou uma esposa que havia ficado acordada até tarde à espera da chegada do marido. Mas ele não estava nem ligando para isso.

Sobrancelhas negras se levantaram e um pequeno sorriso divertido apareceu nos lábios de Harry enquanto ele olhava para Draco. Moveu-se a frente, inclinando-se sobre o assustado loiro até que houvesse poucos centímetros entre seus narizes. Harry fixou os olhos nos olhos arregalados de Draco. "Eu te disse, dançando", disse com um sorrisinho enquanto Draco o olhava com uma expressão atordoada.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Harry estava tão próximo, que podia sentir o calor de seu corpo e poderia até mesmo sentir o hálito quente soprando em seu rosto. Ele estava perto o suficiente para notar a fina camada de suor que cobria a pele de Harry e o brilho luminoso nos olhos verdes. Ele não tinha idéia do estava por vir, tudo o que sabia era que seus sentidos estavam sendo nublados, estava sentindo a cabeça mais leve que uma pena e sua respiração estava irregular.

Ele provavelmente parecia um idiota, ali parado como se tivesse sido atingido por um _Petrificus Totalus_, exceto seu corpo parecia mole, e não duro e esticado. Ele estava olhando para os olhos verdes que estavam tão próximos a ele, que notou as pequenas faíscas de tons verdes claros e escuros, que misturados e combinados se tornavam um verde perfeito que brilhava de longe.

Ele quase não notou as mãos grandes e quentes deslizando por sua cintura, porém notou a forte onda de calor que percorreu seu corpo quando o moreno deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que seus corpos se encostassem do peito as coxas.

"Quer dançar?" Harry perguntou baixinho, contudo Draco ouviu perfeitamente.

Sua voz ajudou a fazer com que o loiro reagisse. "Eu-", Draco sentiu a garganta fechar e esqueceu como falar. Molhou os lábios e olhou para os olhos verdes. Ele estava tentando formar um pensamento coerente, a formular frases que fizessem algum sentido e um pouco mais extenso do que um simples "_Eu"_.

Várias perguntas lhe vieram à mente, "_Por quê?_", "_O que você está fazendo?"_ e "_Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo_". Ele estava até mesmo considerando perguntar se Harry estava mesmo se inclinado para mais perto ou se era apenas sua imaginação. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Era como se tivesse de repente se desligado de seu corpo. Mas mesmo se tivesse idéia do que fazer ou dizer, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de fazer seu corpo responder corretamente.

Uma das perguntas se tornava cada vez mais atraente. A de se o ex-Grifinório estava mesmo se inclinado cada vez mais para perto de Draco. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que o rosto de Potter estava ficando mais próximo do seu a cada segundo que passava.

Ele sentiu sua respiração parar completamente quando sentiu algo pressionar levemente contra seus lábios. Um pequeno calafrio correu por sua espinha quando sentiu as mãos calejadas correrem por sobre a pele macia de sua cintura e costas.

Ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Um segundo sentiu algo ser ligeiramente pressionado contra seus lábios, e então a pressão sumiu, e no momento seguinte estava olhando diretamente para ansiosos olhos verdes.

Ele não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido ou como deveria agir em seguida. Ele ainda estava petrificado e tudo o que parecia ser capaz de fazer era olhar chocado para o moreno a sua frente.

Depois de um tempo, os lábios de Harry formaram um leve sorriso. "Bem?", sua voz penetrou na mente de Draco, fazendo com que percebesse que precisava respirar. Ele não tinha certeza de nada. Parecia que _coisas_ se tornaram subitamente agitadas e barulhentas em sua mente. Com um novo sopro de ar sendo sugado para seus pulmões, vieram pensamentos e realizações.

Harry havia lhe beijado. Harry estava o abraçando. Harry estava olhando para ele. Harry estava esperando por uma resposta para o beijo. Harry havia lhe beijado!

"Eu - O que - O que foi - Por que você fez isso?", ele finalmente gaguejou com a voz rouca e trêmula. Seus dedos pareciam querer tocar seus lábios, para ver o que estava causando o formigamento que sentia, mas não conseguia se mover. Tudo o que podia fazer era olhar confuso para os olhos verdes.

Lambendo seus próprios lábios, Harry pareceu estudar o loiro por alguns minutos como se estivesse analisando o que acabara de fazer antes de responder. "Porque eu quis", foi sua resposta final, sua voz soou um pouco incerta.

Draco ofegou tremulamente. De repente era como se eles estivessem de volta no lugar onde haviam jantado. Tido sido tão tranquilo. Ele não conseguia acompanhar seus pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido e o que estava acontecendo.

"M-mas por quê?", perguntou novamente.

Dando de ombros levemente, Harry friccionou seu polegar, inconscientemente ou não, - Draco não estava certo - na cintura do ex-Sonserino. "Porque eu quis... É algo que eu queria fazer a algum tempo", respondeu, mais uma vez dando de ombros, parecendo ligeiramente nervoso.

"Q-quis fazer?" o loiro questionou com um piscar de olhos ao começar a acompanhar seus próprios pensamentos. "Mas você... me b-beijou", gaguejou, um pequeno rubor cobriu seu rosto.

Quando viu Harry levantar uma sobrancelha, o loiro começou a se perguntar se tinha sido de fato um beijo que havia sentido, ou se havia imaginando e agora estava se fazendo de tolo. Ele tinha certeza de que o que havia sentido contra seus lábios haviam sido os lábios do outro... mas quando pensou sobre o leve toque que havia sentido, começou a duvidar outra vez.

"Eu sei. Como eu já disse, queria fazer isso há um tempo", declarou Harry, olhando um pouco menos estressado e um pouco mais divertido.

"M-mas eu não entendo", embora tivesse certeza de que soara como um idiota, Draco não pôde deixar de dizer. Ele não tinha idéia do que pensar. Não conseguia trazer de volta o seu cérebro depois do choque de experimentar a única coisa que ele sabia que iria morrer sem nunca ter tido na vida real. Era óbvio agora que, sim, realmente havia sido beijado, mas agora era apenas uma questão de fazer o seu cérebro processar e aceitar o que havia ocorrido.

Não era para Harry beijá-lo. Não era para convidá-lo para jantar e depois levá-lo para uma boate. Não era para chamá-lo para dançar e depois pôr suas mãos em sua cintura e beijá-lo!

"Eu estava esperando que fosse bastante óbvio, agora," o ex-Grifinório disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, divertindo-se com as reações do loiro.

Draco balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos enquanto tentava forçar sua mente confusa a algo que fosse coerente e compreensível. "Eu não entendo", finalmente disse, "Você me beijou... mas por quê?"

Suspirando Harry ergueu a mão que estava na cintura do loiro e usou-a para afastar a franja de Draco para longe dos olhos, e então continuou a deslizar seus dedos pelos cabelos loiros até chegar à parte de trás do pescoço, onde acariciou os cabelos curtos da nuca. "Mais uma vez pensei que a resposta fosse um pouco óbvia demais", disse com os olhos ainda fixos no homem à sua frente.

Com Draco apenas olhando de volta para ele, esperando por uma resposta, Harry deu um suspiro e mais uma vez pousou a mão de volta na cintura fina e puxou o loiro mais próximo de si até que suas partes inferiores estivessem pressionadas levemente juntas, as partes superiores incapazes de se tocarem já que Draco se inclinou para trás para olhar para o moreno. Embora estivesse chocado e tentasse obter uma resposta compreensível do moreno, ele não se afastou quando seu corpo foi puxado contra Harry. Tampouco protestou quando sentiu mais uma vez as mãos calejadas se deslocarem para o meio de suas costas.

"Bem, acho que não é tão óbvio assim", o ex-Grifinório parou de se mover enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas para usar. Draco continuou apenas a olhá-lo, esperando.

Dando outro suspiro, inconscientemente, Harry correu os dedos para cima e para baixo pela espinha do loiro. "Eu realmente quis dizer que já tinha vontade de beijá-lo há algum tempo... porque essa é a verdade. Eu-eu acho que quero dizer é que gostaria de conversar com você e, se pudesse, gostaria de te conhecer melhor... Eu provavelmente te assustei, com o beijo e tudo mais", continuou em um tom de voz que não parecia estar falando com o loiro e, sim, consigo mesmo.

"Mas por quê?", Draco encontrou-se capaz de perguntar mais uma vez.

Harry olhou para ele. Suas feições pareciam gritar "_Você é realmente aquele tipo de loiro?_", mas seus lábios curvaram-se para cima enquanto lutava para controlar uma risada. "Bem, acho que é porque gosto de você e tinha muita vontade de te beijar", disse, soando mais incerto do que parecia.

Tudo o que a mente de Draco registrou foi a palavra "_gosto_" e apenas aquela palavra foi capaz de desconsertá-lo.

"Vo-você gosta de mim?", ouviu-se perguntar antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que poderia falar.

Harry assentiu lentamente, seus olhos estudando as expressões de Draco pelo menor sinal de um ataque violento. "Sim, e para ser sincero, eu já gosto há algum tempo", respondeu com firmeza.

"O que? Eu - mas como?". Se Harry não estivesse o segurando, Draco tinha certeza que teria caído sobre seus pés agora.

Ele gostava dele e já vinha gostando há algum tempo? Quanto tempo? Estava falando sério? Esta era a vida real? Isso realmente estava acontecendo? Ele estava prestes a se beliscar quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

Olhando para a sua esquerda, Draco encontrou um par de olhos castanhos, os mesmos olhos que pertenciam ao homem que havia tentado falar com ele antes. Sentiu vagamente a mão de Harry parar de acariciar as suas costas e abraçá-lo um pouco mais firme contra seu corpo.

Chad sorriu calmamente e acenou para Harry antes de se virar para o loiro: "Estou vendo que você encontrou o seu namorado", rindo voltou sua atenção para Harry. "Eu tinha certeza que ele estava mentindo sobre namorar você, mas parece que eu estava enganado", disse dando de ombros. "Estava na esperança de conseguir uma dança com o seu namorado antes de vocês irem embora, com a sua permissão", disse olhando para um aparentemente chocado Harry.

"Eu -". Harry levantou uma sobrancelha após compreender o que foi dito, olhos verdes abaixando para olhar a face levemente vermelha e estreitados olhos prateados. "Ele disse que nós estávamos namorando?", perguntou, seu olhar não deixando os olhos prateados.

Chad balançou a cabeça, não entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo. "Sim, eu me aproximei dele assim que você saiu... disse que vocês estavam juntos já há algum tempo...", respondeu, seu olhar oscilando de um para o outros. "Vocês dois estão namorando? Não estão?", perguntou.

Draco foi forçado a abandonar sua raiva quando o divertimento nos olhos verdes se tornou muito evidente e acho melhor não encarar ninguém, ele só esperava que houvesse luzes o suficiente para esconder o seu rubor.

Quais eram as chances de Chad encontrá-lo no meio da pista de dança? Levou séculos para encontrar Harry, no entanto parecia que Chad não teve problemas para encontrá-lo.

"Bem, na verdade eu estava prestes a perguntar se ele quer ficar comigo", a voz de Harry chegou aos ouvidos do ex-Sonserino. Levantando o olhar, Draco encarou chocado o moreno. O que Potter queria com tudo isso? Ele tinha certeza se estivesse achando a situação fora do comum, não estaria agindo tão confusamente, mas estava muito inseguro no momento e ainda entretinha a idéia de estar sonhando. Tudo parecia muito irreal.

Ele não havia visto Potter em anos. Quando eles estavam no último ano em Hogwarts - para não mencionar o resto dos anos em Hogwarts - Harry o odiava com paixão e não tinha medo de mostrar. Durante o último ano da escola, Harry simplesmente sequer se incomodou em notar a sua existência... e agora, após todos estes anos com as últimas palavras do ex-Gifinório sendo "_Vá se foder, Malfoy"_, Harry Potter foi repentinamente atirado de volta a sua vida através de um acidente de carro e, no fim da noite o beijara, dizendo que queria fazer isso fazia tempo e agora? Pedindo para ficar com ele?

"O quê? Então vocês não estão realmente namorando? "Chad perguntou surpreso.

Lançando um olhar raivoso a ambos Draco empurrou Harry saindo dos braços deste. Não se preocupou em ficar ou exigir uma explicação. Draco apenas empurrou Chad e fez o seu caminho através da multidão. Mal percebendo os corpos dançando ou a música alta, ele empurrou as pessoas e abriu espaço para chegar à saída. Estava se sentindo tanto claustrofóbico quanto confuso. Não conseguia pensar no que estava acontecendo, e o lugar fechado não estava ajudando.

Após passar por um pequeno grupo de rapazes bêbados, o loiro correu para a saída, esquivando-se de pequenos grupos enquanto passava. Abriu a porta e correu para longe da entrada escura e cheia de gente. Draco correu mais rápido até alcançar à calçada, mal ouvindo os gritos do homem alto à porta.

Ele não sabia por que tinha corrido ou porque estava se sentindo tão perdido. Tudo o que sabia era que não poderia ficar naquele ambiente com todas aquelas pessoas, especialmente com Harry. Ele entendia que havia acabado de ser chamado para um encontro, entretanto por algum motivo isso só havia contribuído para que quisesse sair dali desesperadamente e só parasse de correr quando chegasse à primeira rua que visse.

Ele sabia que provavelmente fora estúpido sair correndo, e que provavelmente parecia um idiota. Mas não queria parar. Correr parecia ajudá-lo, parecia fazer com que relaxasse.

Precisava pensar, então precisava somente… correr!

Ele sentia vagamente que suas roupas voltavam ao que eram originalmente, jeans e camisa, sentia seus tênis contra o pavimento de concreto e podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante enquanto corria por outra rua.

Ele diminui sua velocidade e logo se deixou cair contra um prédio alto e fechou os olhos. Ofegante, deixou sua cabeça bater contra a parede, ignorando a dor que correu por seu crânio.

Então, Harry pediu para ficar com ele. Também o beijou e confessou que queria tê-lo feito antes... mas por que havia corrido?

Ele não gostava de Harry? Não havia sempre desejado, pelo menos, ter coragem de ir até o moreno na escola e dizer-lhe que queria ficar com ele? Não tinha sempre sonhado sentir o corpo do outro homem contra o seu? Sim, tinha. Ele havia sonhado com tudo isso e desejado por muito tempo. Quando deixou o mundo dos bruxos, era atormentado quase todas as noites com sonhos com Harry. Durante semanas, encontrava se perguntando o que o ex-Grifinório estava fazendo. Por meses brigou consigo mesmo para seguir em frente e esquecer.

Ele sempre havia achado intrigante o porquê de estar tão obcecado pelo moreno. Não tinha sequer namorado com ele, nem tido qualquer tipo de insinuação de que pudesse haver mais do que argumentos e ódio. Mas sempre dava um jeito de pensar ou de sonhar com ele como se tivessem tido alguma coisa.

Por que de repente não sabia o que queria? Ele sempre quis que Harry o olhasse da mesma forma que havia olhado para todas as suas namoradas. Sempre quis que Harry sorrisse para ele e o beijasse. E de repente sentia como se não soubesse o que queria e não conseguisse distinguir o que era real e o que não era.

Ele se sentia um idiota por sair correndo repentinamente. Apenas crianças se viravam e saiam correndo... mas as pessoas haviam o tratado como uma criança o dia todo. Talvez fosse porque era uma.

Passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, abriu os olhos e tentou ignorar a dor que sentia por trás deles. Não estava certo porque estava se sentindo tão confuso e à beira das lágrimas. Se não soubesse melhor, diria que era uma garota naquela época do mês.

Ele havia sido chamado muitas vezes para sair antes, por ambos os sexos, mas durante aquelas vezes nunca tinha se sentido tão perdido, e nunca tinha, de repente, se virado e saído correndo. Então começou a chorar.

Estava agindo de modo estúpido e sabia disso. Harry tinha apenas o chamado para sair... Por quê? Ele não tinha idéia. Mas havia acontecido, Harry Potter queria ficar com ele. E o que havia feito? Havia corrido do que sempre havia desejado e agora tentava lutar contra as lágrimas.

Este realmente não era o seu dia.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Hello, mais um capítulo. Agora só falta um.

Tenho apenas ums duvida, a parte final tem duas versões, **uma com lemon e outra sem lemon**. Qual vocês preferem que seja traduzida?

Agora meus agradecimentos especiais para: **Watashinomori, naty seixas **(não é milagre! rsrs), **Amy Lupin, Arwen Mione **(como você adivinhou que era boate gay?), **Cin, Lindsay Lestrange **(o Draco ainda tem que dar muitas explicações), **Sarih** (não desisti, só demorei dois anos para atualizar! rsrssr), **Felton Blackthorn** (adoro críticas construtivas! Volte sempre!), **Jé Black, Ieu, Shuuya, Alis Clow, DW03 **(obrigada pelas duas reviews!), **Nanda Weasley Malfoy, Ploc, Nyx Breeze**, **Fabianadat, Naty Bass, KImberly Anne Evans Potter e Freya Black**.

Até a proxima, pessoas.

Anna


	6. Parte 6

**Nome Original:** A Bad Day

**Autor:** SilverDragon1610

**Nome Traduzido:** Um Péssimo Dia

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Betado**** por**: Nanda Malfoy

* * *

**Notas da Autora****:**

**Avisos: **Relação entre homens, palavreado.

**Pares**: HarryxDraco, com Draco/OC e Harry/Ginny mencionados.  
**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de HP não me pertencem. Eu apenas possuo os outros personagens que eu criei e as situações que eu os coloquei.

* * *

**Um Péssimo Dia**

Parte 06

Depois de um tempo apenas vagando pelas ruas, Draco conseguiu chamar um táxi para casa e pagar a corrida.

Ele não estava se sentindo muito melhor do que quando saiu correndo da boate gay, mas, ele não estava prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Ele havia conseguido coordenar alguns de seus pensamentos, e lidar com a idéia de que talvez estivesse realmente acordado e não havia sonhado com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Conversar com Harry parecia ser a melhor coisa a fazer para que conseguisse entender o que tinha acontecido, entretanto não tinha o endereço ou o número de telefone do moreno, mas, estava certo de que iria vê-lo em breve. Harry não parecia ser o tipo de homem que deixava passar em branco ser abandonado pelo cara que ele havia chamado para sair, sem maioresexplicações. Toda vez que pensava sobre o fato de Harry ter lhe chamado para sair, o seu coração parecia que estava voando. Ele não sabia se gritava de frustração ou sorria como um idiota. Estava fazendo de tudo para não ser a segunda opção. Mas ele sabia que Harry não era do tipo de deixá-lo fugir assim, assim tinha certeza de que iriam se encontrar em breve.

Ele não ficou muito surpreso quando virou a esquina de sua rua e avistou uma BMW preta estacionada na frente de sua casa, e nem se surpreendeu quando viu um homem de cabelos escuros sentado no degrau em frente a sua porta.

Sentindo seus nervos aflorarem enquanto caminhava até sua porta, Draco lutava para tentar manter-se um pouco sob controle,quando os olhos verdesencontraram-se com os seus.

Por alguns instantes, eles simplesmente olharam um para o outro, e Draco começava a se sentir desconfortável. Mas, de repente, Harry se levantou e lambeu os lábios nervosamente.

"Eu sinto muito", o homem disse tao abruptamente que Draco piscou surpreso. "Eu não queria assustá-lo ou algo desse tipo... Eu não sou uma pessoa muito cautelosa ... Eu tendo a agir primeiro e pensar depois, e agora, refletindo sobre o que aconteceu, posso ver o quão estúpido eu fui. Eu não deveria ter me atirado em cima de você daquela forma, deveria ter esperado um pouco." Continuou ele, seu olhar preso com o de Draco, enquanto movia as mãos nervosamente.

"É que eu nunca pensei que ia vê-lo de novo... E acho que li alguns sinais errados." Admitiu o moreno, finalmente desviando do olhar prateado.

Mais uma vez um silêncio preencheu o ar. Draco, ainda sem dizer alguma coisa desde que chegou, olhou para o moreno. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer, e não tinha certeza do que devia fazer. Não foi até estremecer de frio que abriu a boca. "Você quer entrar?" Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um tremorem seu estômago.

Harry,por um momento, pareceu surpreso, mas depois seu rosto se suavizou e deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Eu adoraria!" Disse ao se afastar para que Draco pudesse passar por ele e abrir a porta.

Embora se sentisse nervoso, e de não ter certeza do que estava fazendo, Draco deu um pequeno sorriso para o homem e passou por ele, com as mãos procurando as chaves em seus bolsos.

Ao destrancar a porta, deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que Harry passasse por ele e adentrasse em sua casa. Draco fechou a porta atrás de si para manter fora o frio cortante e se dirigiu para a sala de estar, Harry o seguindo de perto.

Ele não sabia o que deveria fazer. Parecia que o destino estava tomando uma decisão por ele já que ao se virar, encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry a poucos centímetros dos seus.

"Você sabe o que você quer?" Harry perguntou baixinho. A pergunta tomou o loiro de surpresa, e a sua única reação foi arregalar os olhos para o ex-Grifyndor. Era como se a pergunta tivesse vindo do nada. Harry havia vindo se desculpar e agora estava ali perguntando o que ele queria.

_O que ele queria?_

Lambendo os lábios secos e dando um pequeno passo à frente, seu olhar intensamente estudava o homem na frente dele, até balançar lentamente a cabeça.

Era como se atravessando o portal de sua casa tivesse mudado o mundo de repente. Tudo estava na penumbra e o silêncio dominava. Não havia nada além de Harry e ele na sala. Harry o estudando atentamente, permanecendo imóvel. Não parecia que ele iria forçar uma escolha a Draco.

Draco sentia que tudo fazia sentido, e que de repente, tudo o que sempre quis, estava a sua frente e que bastava esticar sua mão para alcança-lo. E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Ele levantou sua mão lentamente e fechou seus dedos na camisa de Harry, sentindo o calor do corpo de Harry. Sua respiração estava tão trêmula quanto o seu corpo. Mas, quando deu um milimétrico passo que o levou para mais perto de Harry, olhou para dentro dos olhos verdes e, fazendo sim com a cabeça mais uma vez, levantou-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar aqueles poucos centímetros de diferença e pressionou seus lábios contra o de moreno, sentindo-os curvar em um sorriso.

Dentro de um instante, ele sentiu seu corpo sendo envolvido por braços fortes, seu peito sendo puxado contra o corpo definido do homem que já havia sido obrigado a chamar de inimigo.

Ele podia sentir o calor e o desejo que irradiavam do Grifyndor, e tudo o que conseguia fazer era tentar demonstrar o seu desejo o abraçando e abrindo a boca para receber a língua de Harry.

Ele sentiu os braços do moreno tentando lhe trazer mais perto e sua cabeça parecia que estava flutando enquanto Harry aprofundava o beijo. Suas próprias mãos subiam pelos bíceps e ombros do moreno até se afundarem nos cabelos negros e grossos. Tudo parecia tão certo e surpreendentemente o seu prévio ataque de pânico tinha sido em vão. Era quase inacreditável que ele havia reencontrado Harry hoje, e no mesmo dia o havia beijado e chamado para sair, mas, era tão perfeito, e em sua opinião, não sentia que havia sidotudo muito corrido.

Ao sentir seu corpo sendo colocado no sofá, ouviu as distantes badaladas do relógio da cozinha marcando meia-noite.

Hoje talvez fosse um bom dia!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Pessoas, mais uma fic terminada! Depois de anos de espera! rsrs

Para acompanharem quais fics serão atualizadas, dê uma olhada no meu profile que fiz uma lista.

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando: **CADÊ O LEMON**?

Como as regras do mudaram, achei melhor postar o último capitulo sem o lemon e postá-lo como um capítulo adicional, assim as pessoas que não querem ler o lemon, poder ler a fic sem se preocupar. Então, em breve o lemon estará disponível.

Espero que vocês fiquem felizes e me mande muitas reviews! rsrsrs

Agora meus agradecimentos especiais para: **Nyx** (Oi pessoa linda! É claro que você quer o lemon), **MalfoyHeir, Julia, Miss Durden, Totosay de Cueca **(adorei o seu nick! rs), **AB Feta, **,** Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**, **daniele12e**, **Giny **(as fics serão atualizadas, inclusive HP e as Crianças do Futuro), **poke**, **Nicky Evans**, **Giovana PMWS **e **meSlash.**

Quero também agradecer a minha beta linda Nanda Malfoy, a quem devo muito da minha obstinação em terminar as traduções. Obrigada por tudo!

Até a próxima, pessoas.


End file.
